Altered Path Series 2: A Shaded Past
by Redsaber2020
Summary: Elements of Tigress's past show up placing her place in the Jade Palace at risk and a new threat arrives casting is sights on Po.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a pleasant night in the Valley of Peace, though normally it's usually always pleasant in the valley before the mountain where the Jade Palace was built, home of Grand Master Oogway and the kung fu warriors, protectors of the villagers, and to which a young teenage female tiger now called _home._

A gentle breeze swept through the windows of Tigress's room rousing her from another blissful sleep. It had been so long since she had a pleasant night's rest that she scarcely recalled what it felt like. She knew of course that would all change the moment baba… _Master Shifu,_ she thought with a slight chuckle pound the gong to announce time to being their training. A part of her still wondered why she had sought to learn kung fu or even wish to remain in a village this large. She had spent most of her life avoiding places like this. All those eyes pitted on her made parts of her fur stand on end, and it wasn't just the uneasy sensation that brought feelings of doubt and fear, her vast strength also made it difficult to live a normal life while growing up as it made those around her afraid and weary of having any interaction with her. Not here though, here her gift was seen as a means of ensuring the valley's safety and that if nothing else gave her hope for a better future…that and certain panda.

She glanced about her new room, not much had changed though, the walls were still pristine, though admittedly rather plain for her liking, one tall wardrobe for change of clothes, a small nightstand beside her bed where she kept three items which held the most value in her life, a small bag of dominos a dear friend by the name Kusa gave her, a small coin Shifu bestowed her which allowed her to trade for food or clothing whenever she needed, and a wooden doll carved in the likeness of her adoptive father made by Po, a panda of all thing who had quickly become one of her dearest friends, to which she felt certain was the one thing that kept her from leaving the valley in the first place.

The thought of the panda brought a stir in Tigress and looked about the room again in a manner of confusion. The sun was clearly showing over the horizon, a breeze blowing bringing with it the gentle warm of early summer, folks of simply minded birds chirping, yet no sign of Po or the other kung fu students, surely Mantis would have tried to make some creepy pass by her room around by now.

 _Where could they be?_

Standing up, Tigress quickly got dressed, wearing the same sleeveless red vest and black slacks she wore during Oogway's announcement that she was to begin her training and made her way to the door, ears and muzzle twitching for any sign of movement. Though they had an understanding friendship, she did not want to take a chance that Monkey might be laying in wait to spring some sort of childish prank on her.

Upon reaching the door, the air grew colder, so deep that she could see her own breath and felt an uneasy sensation flowing from the other side. Pushing against her fears, Tigress slowly slid the door aside only to stumble back as she was confronted by a wall of fog. Before she knew what was going on, Tigress found herself flushed up against a stone all, riddled with narrow claw marks, she wore a plain light tan tunic covered in mud and sweat stains, sounds of children wailing in the distance ringed in her ears. Her eyes narrowed and she could feel her heart gripped in terror at the realization of where she was.

 _Bao Gu orphanage_.

Tigress ran down the hallway in a mad attempt to escape, she knew full well that she was dreaming but this place held such a powerful grip on her that it felt far too real determine the difference. Finally she made her way to the court yard; the wailing grew louder as though bouncing off the walls and pounding against the side of her head dealing a vast amount of pain forcing her to her knees.

"You'll never really be one of them you know."

Tigress looked up, terrified by the sound of the voice, knowing that it could only be one person.

 _Bron._

He stood before her, looking just as he did the day she killed him. There was a bruise along the rim of his throat, most likely caused after she drove her fist against his face.

"You might have them fooled for now, but sooner or later, they'll see you for what you really are."

Tigress glanced over her shoulder, this time to see the caretaker Emily, several other children stood behind her huddled close together in a state of blind terror and staring at her with wide eyes.

"That you have been and will always be nothing more…"

Tigress looked forward once again, titling her head up to see Bane looming before her wielding the same red glowing hammer during the battle in the palace courtyard. A look of rage burned across his features and raised his weapon above him ready to bringing crashing down upon her and cried out in a loud booming voice. "…than a _monster_!"

Something had taken hold of Tigress's shoulders shaking her about, the action caused her eyes to snap open seeing nothing more than a large black figure standing before her and without thinking, struck out with her fist smacking something.

"Owww…geez," cried a familiar voice, "did you have to punch me so hard?"

Recognizing the voice, Tigress shook her head about to clear her vision and sat up to see Po sitting on the ground, a hand pressed against his muzzle where she had hit him.

"Oh my goodness Po!" She cried jumping from the bed, rushing to his side, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."

A muffled chuckle slipped from behind Po's hand as he eyed Tigress with those radiant jade eyes. "I hope this doesn't become something of a habit with us."

Despite the level of grief coursing through her body, Tigress couldn't prevent from giggling along with Po. She didn't know when but she knew that she was beginning to form feeling toward the panda though also understood that their position and personal relationship made it difficult to explore such feeling, and there was the chance he did not carry the same feelings.

Lowering his hand, Po looked down his muzzle shifting it from side to side, taking a few quick sniffs before turning to Tigress with a boyish grin saying, "There see no harm done. Well now that everything's okay I'll head back to my room and I suggest you get some sleep. It's going to be a busy day in the morning."

That was an understatement seeing how it was to be the day she began to actual training in kung fu and though Po had helped her learn a few moves in an attempt to ease her emotions and even stood watch as the others trained she never tried to master any genuine style, and according to Tai Lung, tiger style was the hardest of them all because it required the warrior to be at their fiercest and she held doubts that she could do such a thing.

Po gave her another warm smile and slowly rose to his feet, though before he could leave, Tigress shot out a hand, her claws digging deep into the folds of his fur. If she caused the panda any harm he didn't let it show as he turned to gaze down at her with a confused expression.

"Please don't go," she said in a shallow voice, "at least for a while. This is still all new to me and somehow knowing you're here makes me feel safe."

Po narrowed his eyes though his expression remained passive. "Alright," he said calmly, "though only for tonight. I don't think Tai Lung would approve of making a habit of this either."

Tigress suppressed a slight chuckle. "I can handle my _big brother_."

"Oh I have no doubt," Po said sitting down in a lotus position, "I'm just not sure that I can."

Tigress smile again, as though the very realization that Po was in the same room was enough to melt the drama brought about by her dream. Laying back down, she shifted to the side, brought a hand up to rest under her face, gazing at the panda as he sat there just returning the gesture with a simple smile. Soon enough she could feel her breathing becoming steadier, falling in rhythmic ins and outs, her eyelids growing heavy, vision blurring and it took all she could to focus on the panda one last time before finally drifting off to sleep.

Po waited a few moments after Tigress eyes closed fully. His chest felt tight being in the same room with her. Worried what might happen were someone come by…even more so if that someone happened to be either Shifu or Tai Lung. As the sounds of her gentle snores and purrs filled the air, Po allowed the breath he held since agreeing to stay to slip between his lips and slowly and quietly rose to his feet and turned to leave.

Only to nearly bump into Grand Master Oogway.

Po released a silent gasp too afraid of waking Tigress, and simply mouth the words, _Sorry,_ to the ancient turtle.

Oogway for his part simply stood there eyeing the young giant panda with a friendly smile the merely turned to the side to leave giving Po a pat along the shoulder and whispered, "Fear not young one, I will not tell a soul."

Po released a deep sigh as Oogway made his way down the hall. Smiling to know that he had managed to escape certain dread and quickly made his way back to his room, though somehow he doubted he get much sleep.

Tigress still felt somewhat awful about punching Po as she stood alongside the others in the barracks, and fought to keep from meeting his gaze. Though he made it clear that he held no grudge against her, she could not bring herself yet to look him in the eye knowing it would only cause to feel more ashamed by her action.

"Today my students," Shifu said thankfully drawing her attention, "we will focus on mastering balance and…uh…" he paused as he came before Po and a shudder rolled down Tigress's back as his gaze tilted up toward the panda. "Po what happened to your face?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Tigress snapped before could stop herself, a look of panic forming.

"What was that?" Tai Lung asked shifting his gaze her way.

"Uh…I…uh," she stammered.

"No Tigress, there's no real need for you to explain," Po said in a hush tone, "it's completely my fault. I was working on getting breakfast ready and she crept in mention something to eat, and well I must not have heard her coming because I got startled and wound up getting hit in the face with a heavy pot. No real harm done. I'm good to do my usual training Master Shifu."

Shifu arched an eyebrow shifting his gaze between the two of them. "Is this true Tigress?"

Tigress bit her lower lip. She could not possible lie to her father, but at the same time Po had forced her into this predicament by covering for her. "Yes baba…" she paused releasing a sharp gasp followed by narrowing her eyes toward Monkey as she caught him giggling a bit, "I mean Master Shifu," she resume with a bit more force behind her voice, "just as the panda said."

"Very well," Shifu said, "well as I said today is about balance and control, which I feel will benefit most of you here."

 _Yeah like me._

"Except for you Po," Shifu went on to say, "you're needed in the Great Hall."

"Oh, more training to become the legendary Dragon Warrior."

"There is that yes, but I've received word that someone of great importance is here to see you."

A look of confusion formed on Po's face. "Who would be coming to see me?" he then elbow Crane adding, "The Emperor himself."

"There is no way of knowing, but it would be best for you to move along and not keep Oogway waiting."

"Of course Master Shifu," Po said with a fist palm bow and made his way down the hall, though not before giving Tigress a friendly smile and wink.

Tigress found her cheeks feeling a bit warm by the gesture, though her mood changed as she heard the deep grunt coming from the red panda clearing his throat.

"Now then as for the rest of you, head on to the training hall."

Crane and the others replied with a solid comment, where as Tigress found herself stumbling with the phrase. _This is really going to take a while to get use to._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tigress fell in step behind Shifu, Tai Lung and the other kung fu students, though she felt confident about her place here, she still had her doubts and held her tail in her hands. What if she ended up destroying part the equipment, what if she accidentally hurt someone in a sparring match? What if she…

Keep _it under control Tigress; just hold back your punch and kicks and everything will—_

"Tigress!"

Tigress snapped to attention, though in doing so jerked her tail causing her to wince. As the pain faded, she glanced up to see Tai Lung standing before the door; he held an expression of annoyance. "You want to learn kung fu?"

Tigress fought to maintain her cool as she addressed the snow leopard with a firm nod.

A cruel smile slowly took shape on the snow leopard's face as he jerked a finger over his shoulder. "Then let's get started."

Shifu stood along the railing of the training hall eyeing his students. Each of them were cooping exceptionally, expect for one however. Tigress appeared to handle herself remarkably when it came to performing the basic and in sometimes advance forms of defense while mimicking Crane and Monkey, yet whenever she was required her to use her strength and attack, he could tell that she was holding back, looking nerves.

A gong echoed through the room singling the end of their session. Each of them stepped away from their respective platforms, Tigress reacting a bit slower than the other which sadly resulted in getting whacked upside the back of her head by a rotating pillar. Releasing an angry growl, she turned back around, slamming a fist against it leaving a large hole in the center.

"Tigress!"

Realizing her mistake, Tigress hug her head low and came to stand before Shifu her cheeks burning red with shame. "Sorry Master Shifu, I just—"

"Allowed your anger to get the best of you…once again," Shifu said releasing a low sigh. "I had thought we worked through this long ago."

"We did," she said quickly, her eyes darting to the sides, "but I had to cope with so much on my own and well…you were never there when I needed you."

"Yes, then we just have to work on it again."

Tigress rolled her eyes a bit scoffing. "Forgive me for saying this Shifu but I don't think that lining up a bunch of dominos is going to do the trick this time."

"Quite right," Shifu said moving to stand before the far wall, "which is why I wish to teach you a new form of control." The red panda then slid a section of the wall aside to reveal a sheet of rice paper. She had seen them used for interior walls and painting, though they were very thin and tore easily, so what point would there be for having in a place where the objective was punch and kick?

"As I see it, the main problem you're facing is not that you have all this vast strength but that you choose to hold it back. Tiger Style is not just ferocity but also about strength, you're far too timid and hindering yourself in such a way only makes you open for a brutal assault."

"But if I don't hold back I could really hurt someone," Tigress complained.

Her ears twitched and glanced over her shoulder to see Mantis sitting on top of Monkey's shoulder whispering, "Uh isn't that kind of the idea of kung fu?"

"The goal of kung fu," Shifu said casting his gaze toward the two of them, "is not to harm but to protect," he then turned back to Tigress, "however we mustn't allow ourselves to appear weak. Now I want you to strike this wall with as much power you have…though without ripping the paper."

Tigress looked on with a nerves expression. She fidgeted her fingers and twitched her ears again. How could she possible punch something as thin as rice paper with all her strength and not leave a mark. She had managed to hold back her strength before, punching the walls of the orphanage without leaving a dent, but that was years ago back before she lost a part of herself. She nearly jumped when she felt a soft touch across her shoulder and glanced over to see Crane standing beside her, a warm smile on his face. "You can do this Tigress we believe in you."

Tigress found herself smiling at his kind words and move to stand before the wall, her gaze drifting along its length, raised an arm, hand held in a tight fist and with a solemn breath struck the paper.

Resulting in leaving a fist size hole in the center.

Tigress lowered her arm, shoulders slump, a look of shame covered her face. "Sorry Shifu," she said in a depressing tone, "I knew I couldn't do it."

"No need to feel ashamed Tigress," Shifu said calmly. "this is still you're first day and you have a great deal more to learn."

 _Wonderful,_ she thought somehow feeling more depressed, _I wonder what Po is up to right now?_

After preparing the midday meals for everyone, Po went back to student barracks to clean himself up before heading over to the Great Hall to continue his training to become the Dragon Warrior. He had already read and master about half of the ancient scrolls and those he was studying now had proven to be more challenging demanding more of his time. He would not let this set back deter him, he knew once he started this path there would be difficult hurdles to cross and he would face them head on, he made a promise not only to himself but to Tai Lung that he would not let Oogway or Shifu down not after all this time and effort they put into training him.

Remembering that the person who Shifu mention wanted to speak with him was someone of importance, Po decided to wear some of his more formal kung fu gear, going with his gold vest trimmed in black with an image of a dragon on the back. The image was his idea seeing how if he was to one day receive the title of Dragon Warrior he would have to look the part. Along with the vest he wore a set of black slacks, and matching pair of gold arm bands. Gazing at his reflection, Po took note of his physical statues. He had lost all but his natural body fat, he still had a slight curve to his stomach but it offset by a set of impressive line of ab muscles, his back and pecs flared out giving him an imposing posture and even the subtle shift or twitch of his arms caused a stir in the muscle groups to show.

 _I've clearly come a long way sense that plump round panda cub._

"You're really living up to the term, _giant panda_ there buddy."

Stunned, Po spun around to see Tai Lung standing before the doorway. "Tai," Po said in haste, "I thought you be in the training hall with the others."

"Normally I would," he said looking a bit awkward for some reason, "but I thought I come and check on you."

"You're still not upset about what happened during the fight with Bane?" Po asked coming to stand beside him. As he did, Po noticed that he had indeed grown a few inches bringing him to shoulder height with the snow leopard, and wondered how long it would be before he was able to look his friend in the eye.

"I don't think I'll ever be fully over it Po."

"Tai Lung, do you remember what I told you before I went back to live with my dad?"

A slight grin formed on Tai Lung's face arching an eyebrow. "Don't mix sulfur cakes with ginseng soup."

"Cute," Po replied, "but it was regarding how titles don't make you who are. I've know you a long time Tai Lung, and I know for certain that nothing, not even some cursed black magic will ever change who you are deep in your heart."

"And what is that?"

A smile formed on Po's face as he slapped the snow leopard's shoulder, "My best friend and fellow kung fu warrior."

Tai Lung returned the grin and the gesture. "Thanks, but don't think this will win you any points with Tigress. She's still off limits."

A look of shock and disbelief covered the panda's expression. "Did I say anything about Tigress?"

Tai Lung chuckled, "Oh please Po, give me some credit, I've seen the way you've been looking at women lately."

"Can I help it if they find me irresistible?"

Tai Lung's eyes narrowed pulled back his lip to form a snarl. Po quickly took the hint holding up his hands in a passive gesture. "Kidding, just kidding," he said hastily then cleared his throat in an effort to swallow the lump that formed, "come on, let's go see wishes Oogway to speak with me about. Who knows maybe I'm finally ready to unlock the secrets of the Dragon Scroll."

 **Great Hall…**

Po calmly approached the Grand Master of the Jade Palace, who in turn state just as calmly and passive before the Moon Pool. He looked over his shoulder at Tai Lung who had moved to stand beside one of the pillars innocently over looking some of the artifacts of kung fu though Po could see the subtle glances he gave him. The ancient turtle held the tip of his walking stick against the surface of the water, slowly swaying it from side to side causing a swirling ripple to flow shifting the floating peach blossoms about as though caught in the breeze.

"You wanted to see me Master Oogway?" Po said as he sat a ways off from the turtle.

"Oh yes my young friend," Oogway said his back still turned to the panda.

Po waited a moment before clearing his throat saying, "Am I to assume that it has something to do with my training."

"Yes."

Po began to feel flustered. Why could he never fully say what's on his mind instead of making him wait for the answer. He looked back over to Tai Lung but could no help from the snow leopard other than an amusing grin. He turned back to Oogway releasing a solemn sigh. "Well…"

Oogway's motion came to a subtle stop, his gaze rooted on the pool. Then suddenly, he twirled his cane about and smacked the curve end against the surface forming several water spouts to form. Before Po knew what was going on, the ancient turtle swayed his arms about in an almost rhythmic pattern, a faint glow forming along his palm, he then stretched an arm out clinching his fist and in the next instance, the spouts frozen solid, the peach blossoms resting perfectly atop their points.

Po sat back fully on his rump, eyes wide open and jaw gapping. His reactions to Oogway display of skill always made him feel giddy. "Oh wow, that was just amazing."

"That my young panda," Oogway said finally turning to face him, "was simply mastery of Chi."

"Chi?" Po asked standing up.

"Yes, it is a life force that flows through every living thing in this world."

Po came to stand before the Moon Pool taking note that only the spouts where frozen while the rest of the water flowed freely. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Mastering Chi is one of skills you will need to learn in order to become the Dragon Master."

"So what do I need to know before getting the hang of it?"

"Well there are three main steps in order to master Chi," Oogway said walking around the pool. "The first is wisdom…hence mastering all one hundred scrolls of kung fu, the next is peace, and the third is peace."

A confused look form on Po's face. "Uh excuse me Master Oogway, but I think you said peace, twice."

"Yes indeed," Oogway said with a slight chuckle, "you see Po there is more than one form of peace. There peace of the body, and peace of the mind, you must master both before you are ready to unlock your Chi."

"And how will know when I do?"

"When you are at you're most content."

 _That really doesn't help me Oogway…then again it's something I would expect from you._ Another thought came to him as he glanced back at the pool. "Master Oogway just how did you discover you could use Chi in such a means?"

The usual smile that Po had seen on Oogway's face slowly began to shift that of grief and turned away from the panda. "It was not I who discover the use of Chi."

Po took note of the sad tone in Oogway's voice and turned to face the turtle. "Then who?"

Before Oogway could response, the main gates opened followed by a booming voice echoing through the hall. "How dare you keep _me_ waiting! I will not stand for such injustice!"

"What the?" Po said turning toward the doors.

Standing before a set of fallen pigs and goats was a tall imposing lizard, though he brought about a confused expression to Po's face. He had meet lizards in the past, but this one unlike any before. In some ways he Master Chao who he met some time ago, though he far larger in terms of height and muscle, wore a full body suit of leather armor and gantlets of some kind with three tubes attached the outside.

Po and Tai Lung reacted without hesitation leaping from where they stood to position themselves before the massive lizard in a fighting stance, though before they perform a single attack, they glanced over their shoulders the sound of light clicking to see Oogway tapping his cane against the ground.

"I commend you both for your quick reflexes," he said proudly, "however there is no need for that," he paused to turn his gaze upon the lizard his expression shifting to a steely frown. "As for you, there was no need for you storm in. I was in the middle of very important training session."

The imposing lizard rolled his eyes, scoffing causing jets of hot air to flow through his nostrils. "I did not come all this way to be held back by your worthless trivial…training thingy."

Tai Lung relaxed his stance, leaned close to Po whispering. "Okay I don't know this punk and he's already getting on my nerves."

Po nodded, eyes narrowing. "So what exactly brought you here?"

The lizard turned his gaze to Po and a cruel smile began to form. "Why I've come for you panda…I wish to buy you."

 ** _Personal note:_** _For those of you who have enjoyed and followed my work and fellow writers of Kung Fu Panda fan-fics you might be interested in know that_ _ **3431jess**_ _community/KFP-Friend-2016/125669/_ _is hosting a KFP fan-fic competition. Feel free to check it out. Should be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You want to WHAT!"

The comment was made by both Po and Tai Lung, their voices echoing throughout the hall. Tai Lung took a step forward fists held tight, lips pulled back in a feral snarl and eyes narrow as though in attempt to burn through this lizard. He would have attacked had it not been for Po taking hold of his shoulder. Though Po's expression was close to the snow leopard, he felt strongly that unleashing his fury on this lizard would not be worth it…well maybe a little.

If the lizard had taken any notice of Tai Lung hostile intent he clearly didn't let it show as his gaze drift up and down Po's body. "He's a bit over developed for a giant panda," he spoke in a causal manner, "why would he need with so much muscle mass?"

Tai Lung rolled his eyes releasing a scoff. "Geez, I don't know, maybe protecting the valley," he leaned back to Po whispering, "and for beating down loathsome jerks like this."

Po released a solemn sigh; doing everything he could to maintain a level of peace. "Grand Master Oogway, is _this_ the person Master Shifu mention who wanted to see me?"

Before Oogway could answer, the lizard took a step forward, brought a hand up and proclaimed in a proud voice, "That is quite right. And once I get done with all these trivial matters, _I_ will be your new master."

Po turned his gaze upon the lizard, eyes narrow and blood boiling. It was quickly becoming difficult to restrain his anger and knew he had to put a stop to this soon before a fight broke out. "And who might you be? Usually high value guest to the Jade Palace introduce themselves before making such bold claims of buying someone."

The lizard lifted the tip of his muzzle a bit higher. "Why would you need to refer to me as anything other than Master?"

"You're not my Master," Po said, lip pulled back baring his teeth.

"Not yet…but I usually get what I want."

A loud tapping sound drew everyone attention and Po and Tai Lung glanced over their shoulders to see Oogway walking toward them. They both side step out of respect for their master who now stood before the massive lizard. He tilted his neck up so that he could gaze into the lizard's eyes and spoke in a calm tone, "Would you kindly answer my young friend's question?"

The lizard released an annoying scoff turning his face to the side appearing to be bored. "Oh very well, if you insist. My name is Zhuang."

A baffled look formed on Tai Lung's face. "Wait, the Zhuang Jiao-Long? I've heard of you, Mantis speaks of you from time to time."

Zhuang showed a pleased expression. "Well at least one of you here has enough sense to know royalty when you see it."

Po came to stand beside Tai Lung and whispered, "This jerk is royalty?"

"He's wealthy enough to make him think he is," Tai Lung whispered back. "He's a mastery of using chemicals that induce a state of paralyze and in some cases near death. Mantis has several jars in his room of jell he uses with his nerve pinch attacks."

"Then what is he doing here?" Po asked turning his gaze on Zhuang with narrow eyes.

"You're very demanding for a panda," Zhuang said in a harsh tone though waved off Oogway before he could comment, "though if you must know, one of my interests is collecting rare objects, and when I learn that a panda had been found in the Jade Palace, I just had to come and claim you for myself. So then, when shall we beginning the bidding…come, come, I haven't got all day."

Oogway gave Zhuang a hard frown. "When I received your message I thought it was of great importance that only Po could deal with, but now that I understand your true intention I must ask that you leave this place at once."

For the first time since he's vulgar appearance, Zhuang took on a look of shock. "What did you say?"

A grin formed on Po face, as he turned his back on him. "That was his kind way of saying get lost. I would show you the door but you kind of destroyed it, oh and we'll be sending you the bill."

"You can't possible deny me my right," Zhuang snapped, his tail lashing. "This panda has no right to be here."

"He has every right," Tai Lung said harshly pointing a finger at him, eyes narrowing a look of rage forming, "seeing how he's the Dragon Warrior."

"Tai…" Po said with a slight groan pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oops," Tai Lung muttered, his look of anger becoming one of shock.

"What!?" Zhuang snapped, slapping his tail against the ground leaving a deep grove in the ground. He then turned to glare at Oogway. "How could you name a pathetic useless bumpkin of a panda the Dragon Warrior? If anyone should have been named the Dragon Warrior it should have been me. After all I am a komodo dragon."

"Simply being a komodo dragon does not imply you are worthy of the title," Oogway said in a calm voice though did give Tai Lung and annoyed glance. It had been decided that the truth of Po's position here remain secret until his training was complete to ensure the safety of the panda's step father Mr. Ping. "I am simply following the flow of the universe."

Zhuang shifted his attention between Oogway and Po; his enrage expression becoming one of amusement. "Well then that this far more interesting. To think I came all this way to purchase what could possibly be the last living panda throughout china and I get the Dragon Warrior as well. Ooh I'm going to be the envy of countless collectors."

"I feel you have still not grasped the scope of my opinion on this matter," Oogway said turning back to stand before the komodo dragon. "Slavery is forbidden here in the Valley of Peace as well as several other walks of China. The act of forcing one against their will is as despicable as the black arts themselves. I will not stand by and allow it within my hollow halls, and I will no longer tolerate your presence. Kindly leave."

"I would like to see you try."

"Oh I've been waiting for someone to say that," Tai Lung said cracking his knuckles and then lunged forward, bringing his right fist back ready to strike.

Po knew he should try and stop his friend or at the very least join in, but his attention was drawn toward Zhuang, normally whenever someone faced off against the snow leopard, they would cringe or back away, yet the komodo dragon just stood there unflinching, expect for a slight twinge in his hand, the one with the three strange tubes.

 _No…they couldn't._ Po took note of the terrifying glint in Zhuang's eyes and lifted a hand shouting, "Tai stop, watch out for his hand."

But it was too late, the snow leopard to too close for him to pull back his strike. Time seem to slow down as Zhuang raised his glove hand about to grasp the snow leopard's out stretched arm. Even from where he stood, Po could detect the foul odor given off by Zhuang's poison gantlet. He knew there was something odd about it when he arrive. The subtle twitch of his knuckles was enough to crack the seal on the vials and allow the poison the flow through the grooves in the gantlet thereby turning it into a weapon, that killed with but a simple touch.

A sudden shift in the wind caused a stir along Po's fur and in a blink of eye; Oogway was upon the two of them, swaying his arms about forcing Tai Lung to the side while at the same time deflecting the komodo dragon's gantlet with enough force to send the poison spraying through the air to where it splashed a stone pillar, after a moment, sections of it began to melt forming into a puddle. Oogway then spun about, twirling his staff about, slamming its blunt end against Zhuang several times to knock him off balance before landing a solid blow against his chest with such great force to send him skidding across the ground.

The sound of heavy stomping drew Po's attention and glanced over his shoulder to see several rhino guards charging into the hall. "Grand Master Oogway," the leader snapped while the others brought their spears or axes to bear against the fallen komodo dragon, "we came as soon as we heard. Is everything alright?"

Oogway took on a calm stance, using his staff to maintain his balance a pleasing expression on his face. "Oh we're quite alright," he said, "Sir Jiao-Long was just on his way out. Kindly escort him to the valley gates."

Po then came to stand beside one of the guards. "Oh be careful of that glove of his. It has a pretty nasty sting."

As the rhinos took hold of Zhuang, the komodo dragon lifted his head to glare at Oogway. "I won't let this deter me. I will have that panda for my collection. You have no idea how dangerous it is to have one in your village. It's said that where ever pandas travel, death follows. You may have been lucky this far but how much longer do you—"

His ranting was cut short as Po came to stand before him, slamming a fist against Zhuang's face knocking him out cold. "Get this filth out of my sight."

The rhinos nodded and turned to leave dragging the komodo dragon between them. Po swiped his paws against each other as means of removing the lizard's slime, then turned around to see Tai Lung standing before the pillar stained by Zhuang's poison, the acid had ate away at the stone, leaving large chunks missing which would take months to repair, and as Tai Lung's gaze drifted along the length to the small puddle forming around the base, Po could see a cold shiver run down his back.

"You okay buddy?" Po asked.

"That could have been me," the snow leopard said pointing at the damage; he then gazed down at Oogway bestowing a solemn bow. "Thank you Grand Master."

"You are very welcome," Oogway replied.

Still feeling a level of tension in the air, Po brought his arms up in a friendly gesture, a boyish grin on his face. "Say why don't we head on down to my dad's noodle shop for a round of his special soup, my treat."

Tai Lung waved a hand before the panda's face, looking rather upset. "You think you know me so well," he paused, expression shifting to one of amusement, "make it two and you've got a deal."

 ** _Back in the training hall…_**

 _Coming on Tigress, just focus and breathe. Focus and breathe….focus and breathe…focus…and strike!_

She thrust her arm forward using all of her strength just as Shifu instructed while at the same time calling upon all her physical control to keep from making contact with the sheet of rice paper before her, yet despite all her effort, the sudden shredding sound filled the air as her fist went right through it.

 _Not again!_

Tigress leaned forward, shoulders slumped and head hung low. Her muzzle twitched and ears laid flat, body riddled with shame and despair and felt certain that she was about cry and her lack of control.

The sound of light tapping caused her ears to flutter and the sweet scent of peaches filled her nostrils and closed her eyes tight. She could not meet his gaze, not after failing him once again. Crane and the others had left long ago to begin their patrols though Tigress sought to remain and master this, yet after all her attempts all she had to show for it was a sheet of rice paper that looked more swish cheese.

"Please forgive me baba…" Tigress said with a cringe. She knew that it was not proper to refer to Shifu in such a manner, but with her emotion in such turmoil she could not stop herself. "I mean Master Shifu, looks like I failed you once again."

She waited for some harsh remark but her ears twitch at the sound of giggles which caused her to turn her head sharply to the right to see Shifu standing before one of the rotating pillars. A confused expression formed on her face as she took note of the smile on the red panda.

"May I ask what you find so amusing?"

"Oh I was just thinking back to Po's first day of training," Shifu remarked pushing against one of the post forcing it so turn while calmly blocking the next one. "I had him practice with one of these, trying to see if he could learn the basic moves, and he spent the next several hours wasting my time as he could never figure out how to block the post."

Tigress rolled her eyes slightly. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Back then Po had no understanding of kung fu," Shifu answered turning to face her, "but despite that he never once gave up. Tigress you can fail a hundred times over, but so long as you never give up on yourself you will one day learn to control your strength once again." He paused to look about, clearing his throat, "now then seeing how I'll need to have to replace the rice paper why not you and I head down to the valley for something to eat. I have fondness for Mr. Ping's noodle soup."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I mean what might the villagers say if they see me traveling along side you?"

"They will say that the one who defended the Jade Palace is walking along side Master Shifu naturally," he said with a smile, "as for me, it will be a perfect chance to spend some time with my adoptive daughter."

A warm smile formed on Tigress face. It might seem odd to others but she still found it heartwarming to be referred as Shifu's daughter.

 ** _Personal note:_** _I would like thank_ _ **3431jess**_ _for helping me decide on the villain's name._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tigress woke up early. It had been only a few days since she began her training and she was already getting used to getting up before sun rise. Shifu and the others commented on how her training was quickly moving along. Crane and Viper were impressed by her level of balance and flexibly and Tai Lung often whispered to Monkey how she tore through the wooden warriors. She was also grateful that Mantis was starting to keep his distance, either that or she was starting to get use to him hang around or standing on her shoulders.

There was only thing that dampened her mood, and that was she had failed once again to punch the sheet of rice paper without leaving a mark, at one point she felt as though she had found the right means to pull it by using her own strips as a means to measure the distance from the rice paper but even then she couldn't master it.

Pushing against her uncertainty, Tigress crept toward the door, wanting to get a few more minutes of extra training before the others, and slowly opened it.

To reveal Po standing across the hall.

"Hello Tigress," Po said in a calm voice, "what are you up to this early?"

"Oh well, I couldn't sleep…" she replied her own voice anywhere near as calm, she could feel her tail twitch and quickly took hold it.

"Nerves about something?"

Tigress stood rigid jerking her tail once again. _Oh come on Tigress again._

"I notice you have a tendency to grab hold of your tail whenever you get nerves about something." Po said stepping closer to her, "So what's the matter?"

Tigress tore her gaze away from the panda's, his jade eyes seemingly the perfect lure for her. How could she coupe with these feeling she held for him knowing that he could never return them? Thinking back to her failure in the dojo she released a solemn sigh before muttering, "It's the rice paper Shifu has me punching. I can never—"

Her statement was cut short as she heard a hearty chucky and glared back at Po who was now bent over in a fit of laughter. A scowl forming, eyes narrow she brought her arms across her chest saying, "And what do you find so funny?"

"I'm sorry," Po said in between bouts of giggles, "it's just that…well let me guess, it look something like swish cheese after you were done."

The anger in eyes faded as they opened wide. "How do you know that?"

"Master Shifu had me do the same thing during my training."

"Really," she muttered now feeling a little ashamed for the misgiving feeling she held for him a moment ago. She should have guess that he had to do some of the same things she was doing. A thought came to her and eyed him again with a wanting expression, "Uh can you tell me how you master it."

The amusing grin on Po's face turned into a depressing frown as he turned away. "I'm ashamed to say I never really did get the hang of it."

"Oh," Tigress said her mood darkling, "I guess it's pointless. I mean if the Great Dragon Warrior can't master a simple skill like this, what hope do I—"

She stopped as she felt a firm grip along her shoulder and was forcibly turned about to face Po, his expression now one of anger, eyes narrow and seemed to burn through her.

"I never want to hear you losing hope our having doubt about yourself," he said, his tone low and hard, "it's the one thing that helps warriors like us overcome any hurdle. Understand?"

All Tigress could do was nod, her eyes never once leaving his.

"Good," he said, his smile and cheerful voice returning, "now how about I make you something to eat?"

Sometime later, Tigress sat in the student dining hall, elbows propped a top the table just watching Po work. He stood before a large boiling pot of water, stretching and twirling strands of doe. He then pulled a knife from the counter and with grace and speed sliced the strands into more manageable length pouring them into the pot. Once that was done, the panda went to work on slicing a number of carrots and radishes. It was only when he reached for the onions did she make a loud noise to catch his attention and drew her hand along the base of her neck. She liked his noodles, but found onions to be a bit much for her taste buds. Taking the hint, Po merely smiled, tossing the onions aside most likely to be used for later. He then added the vegetables to the pot along with several small pinches of spices that filled the air and made her mouth water.

After a few slow and considerate swirls of the spoon, he filled two small bowls with noodles, then bent over to pull a try of bean bums from the oven, finishing off with two cups filled with what smelled like ginseng tea and made his way toward the table. Tigress found it amazing that he was able to do all that while balancing the trays across his arms. The subtle action caused the biceps in his arms to plump and bunch up, which drew Tigress full attention and a soft purr from her lips.

The moment Po placed the tray in front of her, Tigress attention switched to the sweet aroma rising into the air and quickly took a few spoonfuls. "Oh Po this is wonderful."

"Thank you," Po said taking a bight of a bean bum, "it's always a pleasure when someone enjoys my cooking."

"And you do this every day," Tigress asked in awe, "for everyone in the palace?"

"It helps when you have a talented father to teach…" Po trailed off as his expression became one of shock and inhaled so strongly he could have swallowed his spoon. After a small bout of coughing, he turned to Tigress looking a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry about that, I nearly forgot that you never grew up without a father."

"It's alright Po," she said taking a few more, though slow, spoonful of soup, "I got use to living on my own…there wasn't much of a choice."

"I assume it had to be rather hard for you," Po said.

"Yeah," she replied helping herself to a bean bum, "but I did have some adventures and it wasn't always lonely."

A smile formed on Po's face. "I'd like to hear some of them."

Tigress's mood began to rise, though her life had been a hard one, she did find it amusing to share them with Po. Shifting her gaze the side, she thought of where to begin her tale when she heard a loud grunting sound. Turning her gaze toward the source of the noise and saw Shifu and Tai Lung standing before the main door, the red panda's expression was calm and passive while a look of anger riddled the snow leopard, his eyes pitted against Po.

 _Oh my goodness…_ Tigress thought suddenly realizing that she had missed roll call and quickly stood to her feet and called out with, "Greeting Master Shifu." She heard a faint echo and realized that Po must have reacted in a similar fashion.

"Po," Tai Lung said in a harsh commending tone, "you're due in the training hall and then for another session of studying with Master Oogway. Get going."

Po gave the snow leopard a quick fist palm bow and ran off. Tigress found herself suppressing a tight growl toward Tai Lung. Though she secretly enjoyed the idea of him being her step brother, he was still taking things a bit too far. She would have to do something to put a stop to it someday.

Tai Lung followed Po on his way out, grumbling something about if there was any soup left. The idea the snow leopard acting in such a way caused a grin to form on her face to think that though he acted fierce on the outside it was more of an act to hold off possible threats. A sigh formed realizing that such fierceness was some thing she could not express…not since she ran away from Bao Gu.

Shifu remained where he was, his expression just as calm and passive as ever, which didn't make much sense to her. Wasn't she late and caught hanging out with the Dragon Warrior no less? You would think that would result in a more verbal response then a simple stare down…which he was winning.

"Well if you'll excuse me Master Shifu," she said in a hush tone, "I think I'll head on over to beginning my training as well." With that she slowly made her toward the door, and though there was no need for it, she turned sideways as a means of slipping by. She had just about moved pasted the red panda when suddenly her way was blocked by Shifu slapping his cane against the door frame.

"I have a different form of training for you today Tigress," Shifu said, "one that will help you with mastering the Tiger Style."

A confused expression formed on her face. "What kind of training?"

Shifu had led Tigress back down the valley. Most of the people in the market street were already hard at work setting up the shops or pulling tarps off their display stands so they didn't give her much attention which she took as a mixed blessing as she took it as sign that they had forgotten how she defeated Bane thereby saving everyone. Looking about, Tigress noticed that their path led them toward Mr. Ping's noodle shop; she would have mention that she already had something to eat but Shifu had given her no chance to say anything.

Upon entering the store, Shifu cleared his throat in a grumble manner drawing the attention of Mr. Ping. To her astonishment, Tai Lung was working behind the kitchen counter slaving away cooking one batch of noodle soup after another. Tigress had to fight to keep herself from laughing at the sight of the snow leopard as the small old goose would often slap a spoon against him whenever he peered too close to an open book. Whatever he wrote down must be very important to keep secret.

Mr. Ping greeted Shifu with a friendly hug, to which Tigress half expect to find the red panda to be wearing an apron afterward.

"You here for another friendly game," Ping muttered as he led Shifu to a far off table a cruel smile forming, "or should I say another humiliating defeat."

"Yes," Shifu said looking a bit grim, "though this time set it up for three, my student will be joining us this time."

"Excuse me Master Shifu, but what game are you and Ping referring to, and how will it help me in mastering Tiger Style?"

 _Oh you've got to be kidding me._

Tigress sat across from Shifu and Ping to her right. Before her was a narrow stand with a set of tiles all lined up and a small pile of them on the table in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, sitting there for almost an hour playing mahjong.

"Master Shifu," she said in a low tone, "how is playing a game that's best suited to bore people to death possibly going to help with my training?"

"Because young Tigress," Shifu said discarding a tile and picked another after a few moments. "Tiger Style is more than the deployment of brute force, it is also requires a level of ferocity."

"Yes I know that already," Tigress muttered causally tossing one of her own and picking one up without a second thought.

"Yes but did you know that one that doesn't have to be naturally fierce to be ferocious?"

A confused expression formed on Tigress face waiting for Ping to make his choice. "No Master."

"And yet you were afraid of the way I was staring at you in the student dining hall yes?"

She knew there was no way of denying the truth. "Yes," she began though looked at the red panda with a baffled face. "Wait a minute you mean to tell that you were bluffing?"

A smile formed on Shifu face as he selected a new tile from the pile. "Correct. You see young one, if you're able to inflect fear in the heart of your foe then they will be less likely open to facing you in battle. And that is what playing mahjong will help you to master. It is not just a game of patience my dear but you also must be able to both outwit and bluff the other players into discarding the tiles you need to win."

"Two things you my red panda will never have over me," Ping said causally, he then turned to Tigress saying in a playful tone, "in the past ten years, this guy has never once won a single game."

"There's bound to be a first time for everything," Shifu grumble.

Tigress smile softly. Her turn had come again and began to look over her line of tiles, suddenly seeing a pattern forming across her board. She had been so bored and didn't see the point of Shifu's lesson that she almost missed it. Shifting her gaze from the board she eyed the pile of tiles in front of them, searching the one she needed. After a few more turns she finally spotted it and quickly snatched it up, placing it in line with her own shouting. "Yes!" Tigress then turned her board over revealing a winning line of tiles, shocking both Shifu and Ping…the goose more so.

"Very impressive Tigress," Shifu said.

"Okay that just beginners luck," Ping said tossing his tiles aside, "I bet you can't do that again."

Tigress sat back in her chair slowly shifting her tiles about the length of her board eyeing the old goose with a fierce gaze. With each victory Tigress found herself more relaxed with the idea of bluffing. She had won three of their last four rounds and felt well on the way of winning this one. In an attempt to add tension and further rattle Ping's nerves Tigress had began to tap her claws against the table in a rhythmic pattern. She found that she could trick Ping into selecting or discarding tiles by changing the speed of her tapping. Through it all Shifu had opted to merely sit and watch a smile on his face as he gazed between the two of them, the smile on his face showed just how much he was enjoying watching the goose sweat.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have made that bet after all uh."

"Quiet!" Ping snapped, his hand drifting along the line of tiles.

Tigress narrowed her eyes, shot a quick glance over to the pile then back to the goose, she tapped her claws as he moved his hand about, sometime faster, others slower. She could see his eyes and fingers twitch and tapped her claws rapidly as he rested his hand over one the tiles.

She stopped tapping altogether.

Ping took hold of the tile and quickly tossed into the pile and just as swiftly snatched up another.

A smile formed on Tigress's face as she calmly discarded a tile and picked up the one she spotted early declaring, "Looks like I win again."

"Noooo!" Ping cried pulling against the rims of his eyes.

"Alright Ping, that's game," Shifu said, "time to pay up."

"Not so fast," Ping snapped pointing a finger between the two of them, "I'm not licked yet. One more round double or nothing."

"Sorry Mr. Ping," Tigress said, "this really was fun and all…" her statement was cut short as her eyes drifted beyond the exit and could have sworn she saw something in the shadows, "…but I should really get back to my…" her eyes darted once more, narrowing to tiny slits. _It can't be._ "I've got to go!" She snapped, running through the archway, making her way down the nearby alleyway. She had to know if it were true. After several fleeting moment, Tigress felt certain that she had lost sight of her, but then she heard a faint chuckle and a voice coming from the shadows.

"Hello Amber, it's been a long time hasn't it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tigress's eyes open wide in shock, ears laid flat and spun about reaching into the shadows, arms out stretched grasping something soft and fury and turned back around facing the wall, while at the same time pinning a young female snow leopard. She wore a sleeveless dark maroon vest and brown pants; strapped to her back was bright red parasol that surprisingly withstood brushing against the wall. After the snow leopard recovered from Tigress's action, she slowly opened her eyes, her light sky blue eyes gazing fondly into her own ambers.

"Is this any way to treat old friends, Amber?" She said causally.

"Song," Tigress growled, pushing away from her, eyes narrow fighting back the urge to punch her…through the wall. "Just what are you…" she paused as her eyes trailed down to her belt seeing a small brown sack. Shifting her ears, she managed to pick up the faint sounds of coin clicking. "Please tell me you didn't steal those from someone."

"What?" Song demand looking hurt. "It was only a few coins here and there, no real harm done." The snow leopard stepped away from the wall to stand beside Tigress, a sly grin on her face. "Beside I remember you taking a fair share of pinching back in the day."

"That was a long time ago," Tigress snapped moving out of Song's reach, followed by with a faint whispered, "and even then I never really liked it."

"For someone who didn't enjoy yourself," Song said her voice riddle in amusement, "you were very good at it." Tigress cast her narrow gaze upon the snow leopard who in return merely brought her hands up in an innocent gesture. "What you know well enough that we cats have sharp hearing."

Tigress growled deeply, annoyed that once again she allowed the snow leopard to get under her fur like this. "How ever did you find me," she paused, her expression turning to one of fear, "did Su send you—"

"Stop fretting Amber," Song said acting more serious, "I came here on my own, beside I had no idea you were here. Just what you were doing with those old fogies anyhow and wearing those fancy clothes? The last time I saw you, you had nothing but a worn out tunic and slacks."

"Geez Song thanks for reminding me," Tigress commented rolling her eyes. "And if you must know I'm living at the Jade Palace now."

"Really?" Song said playfully, grinning wide and eyes sparkling in the faint light. "Do you think you could get me in there? There's bound to be countless treasure I can—"

"Don't even think about it!" Tigress snapped pointing a finger at the snow leopard in a threatening manner. "And stop calling me Amber, my name is Tigress."

Though it had been several years ago, Tigress could still remember how she earned the name Amber. After setting herself up in the temple ruins, she set off to find some food and water, but with no means of paying, she was forced to snatch the first thing she came upon, sadly drawing the attention of the local guards. More afraid of hurting someone than getting caught she ran for the darken alleyways praying to escape. Who would have thought the first person she fun across would happen to be Song. She rescued her from the guards and then later on invited her join her friends. Back then Tigress had no clue what her friends were like, all she felt was that someone wanted to include her in their life and she could not possibly pass that up. Upon reaching Song's camp their leader, Su, another snow leopard who always seem to have a scowl for an expression demanded to know what Tigress was doing here. Even then she knew that Su didn't much care for her, but she had Song to protect her. Song was quick to explain her reasons and thought she would make a perfect addition to the group. When Su asked for Tigress's name, a part her shuddered at the idea of being referred by her real name seeing how the memory of Bron's death still weighed heavily on her mind. She wanted to a new name, one that would set her apart from her life, one that made her feel free of the quilt and hardship. Her mind whirled with several different possibilities but none of them seem to fit, then she saw her reflection in a nearby mirror. It had been the first time she ever looked at herself as all she saw was Bron staring back at her calling her monster, though as she did and saw how filthy and unkempt her fur all she could make out were her eyes, light orange, the shade of amber and figure it would make for a suitable name, one that didn't instill fear in those around her and dreg up any shameful memories.

"And here I thought you hated that name," Song said looking over her claws as if they needed a trim.

"I do," she whispered looking away from the snow leopard, "but it's who I am."

"Yes," Song said in a shallow voice, "and I'm who I am, which happens to be a thief, and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Other than the fact that you're stealing from hard working merchants who need that money to help provide for their families."

Song scoffed. "What's the matter with you? You were never like this when you were with us."

"I've changed," Tigress said as if it were so simple, "I've found something better. A path that can lead me down to a place where I finally feel I can belong."

A look of seriousness formed on Song's face. "And where is that?"

Before Tigress could reply, her ears twitched the sounds of someone shouting, glancing over her shoulder she saw a pair of rhino guards were rushing toward them. She turned back to Song, and though she had sworn to protect the valley and those who dwelled here, Song had been one of her real close friends after fleeing from the orphanage. She couldn't just let her be dragged off to prison. "You've got to go now," she snapped pushing against Song's shoulder.

"Well it was nice seeing you," Song said still sounding chipper, though before she could take another step, Tigress snatched the sack of coins.

"Not without these I'm afraid."

Song turned on Tigress looking angry for the first time. "Oh no, I earned that!"

"Sorry Song, but you're just going to have to trust me on this."

"No, _you're_ the one who has to trust me," Song replied reaching for the bag, "if I come back empty handed, Su will want to know why…the whole reason. Do you really want that?"

Tigress's eyes widen with doubt. She had left that part of her life behind and never once thought she would have to deal with it, not like this. Stealing a glance behind her, she saw the guards were getting closer, possibly close enough to make them out. Turning back to Song she handed her the bag and whispered through clinched teeth, "Go and never come back. I have a new life and I don't want you or Su ruining it."

A cruel smile formed on Song's face as she attached the bag back to her belt. "My lips are sealed," she said then ran off.

The sounds of the guards shouting were easier to make out, and not wanting to raise unwanted questions, she reached out for Song, making it appear that she was attempting to grab her, though coming up short and seem to stumble about. By the time she straight herself up, Song had all but disappeared.

She shifted her gaze from side to side, searching for the snow leopard, but before she knew it, her shoulder was held in a firm grip and was spun about to face a rhino guard. The brute looked angry and with his horn posed close to her nose, she fought to remain calm and center.

"You there," the rhino said in a harsh voice, "we're looking for a thief. She was last seen heading down this alley. Have you seen anything?"

Tigress's darted back and forth wondering how to get out of this. There was no way of telling how much the rhinos saw. She thought back to her game with Ping and how she managed to scare him in order to win the game. Could she bluff her way out of this just as easily? Taking a solemn breathe to steady herself, Tigress took a step back, narrowed her eyes in attempt to look fierce. "Yes, I did spot the thief."

"Then what happen?" the other rhino snapped, "I thought you kung fu warriors were suppose to be tough."

"Look just because I live at the Jade Palace doesn't mean I'm a full fledge master."

"But you…"

"I'm sorry," she said narrowing her eyes in an attempt to expression a sense of annoyance, "I am very busy right now, but if it will make you feel better I will report this directly to Master Oogway as soon as I see him." Before the guards could protest further, Tigress gave them a customary fist palm gesture and then quickly turned to leave. Once she felt she was well out of sight of them, Tigress leaned against a nearby wall, taking in deep shallow breaths to ease the tension riding up her throat. She didn't like the idea of lying to them, but she liked it even less if they had discovered she was once a member of the Ladies of Shades, a cunning band of talented performing theives. Realizing there was little chance of tracking down Song in such a crowded market place, plus the fact that the snow leopard would already be well on her way out of the village altogether now that she had been caught in the act, Tigress made her way back to the palace, hoping that a little training would help clear her thoughts.

Po was already hard at work on his daily training, facing off against the horde of wooden warriors as Tigress entered the dojo. The sight of him punching and kicking displaying such amazing skill made her almost giddy, but that all changed the moment she saw the hard core angry expression riddled all over his features. To think that even someone who appeared so sweet and charming could be just as ferocious and deadly as the rest of these kung fu warriors made her heart ache as it made it all but impossible for her to know who he truly was on the inside.

"Do not let his demeanor bother you my child."

Though she had become accustomed to his sudden appearance, it still amazed her how easily it was for such an old turtle to sneak up on her. "Excuse me Master Oogway?"

Oogway came to stand beside her, his gaze rooted on the panda training. "Though he may look it, Po has always been kindheart; if anything I cannot image him being anything else. If he looks cruel now it is only because he fights so hard to ensure he can protect those he cares for, and seeing how he cares a great deal for so many people he feels the need to push himself even beyond his own limits."

A confused expression formed on Tigress face. "Is that wise Master Oogway? I mean isn't there the chance that he might lose a part of himself by fighting so hard?"

"Perhaps," Oogway shrugged, "but that is why I encourage the others work so well as a team, so that Po will have friends to care for him…" he paused tilting his face toward her, "…maybe even love him."

Tigress felt her body go stiff though before she could try and deny any such possible feeling toward Po, Oogway lightly tapped a nearby gong and spoke in a loud voice, "Come now Po, it's time for your spiritual training."

Po came to dead stop, his fist mere inches from smacking the wooden warrior. He turned his gaze toward Oogway and a smile formed on his face as their eyes meet. _There it is again._ Tigress turned her gaze away from Po risk getting lost in those jade eyes. Her nose began to twist at the sudden appearance of his strong husky scent and had to back step so as to allow Po to reach for a ladle full of water.

"Of course Master Oogway," she heard Po said in a cheerful voice, "see you later Tigress, maybe we can go out on patrol sometime."

An exciting rush swept through Tigress's body of the thought of the two of them together on patrol where just about anything could happen, but pushed through the sensation by biting her lower lip. She waited until the faint sounds of Po's footsteps drifted toward the doorway, though before Po had reached the door, she called over her shoulder in a hushed voice, "Po would you do me a favor please?"

"Yes?" he asked.

She dared not look at him, afraid of what she might do. She wanted so much to take Po into her arms and just hold him close, but feared what it might lead to. Instead, she took a deep breath appearing to seem annoyed though at the same time taking in his strong scent if only for one more time. "Take a bath."

She heard a sharp gasp from the panda and what could have only been Po shuffling about and a faint chuckle. "Yeah, sorry about that. Tai Lung had me train since this morning. He did promise that he'd check on my dad's shop though. Well see you."

Had Tigress held more courage she would have told Po what she truly felt about his scent, how it drew her toward him just as much as his eyes did. She inhaled deeply, suppressing a tight growl knowing that regardless of her feelings they could never be together.

Once his scent faded away, Tigress made her way across the training hall. She was all alone, everyone else must be out on patrol or dueling elsewhere, but that was alright. Though it had been a miserable life she preferred to be alone while she trained. At least this way no one would see her fail. She pasted each of the platforms making her way toward the sheet of rice paper, taking a firm stance, she brought an arm up fist tightly clenched, eyes narrowed, focusing her thoughts, after taking a few deep breaths thrust her arm forward.

Though at the last second she found her fist held tightly within the folds of Oogway's hand.

"Do you know the one thing I admire most about felines," he said in a calm voice.

Tigress was too stunned by the turtles speed to even utter a single word; instead she merely shook her head.

Oogway loosed his grip on her hand shifting his fingers in order to unclench her fist, gently turning her wrist as though he were examining it. Tigress was still too startled to move or object her eyes darting back and forth between the turtle and her palm. The grand master turned to the side and plucked an arrow from the cross bows and then slowly ran the feather end across her pads. The moment he did, Tigress was overcome by a stinging sensation which caused her to jump back shaking her limbs about. The sensation was so unnerving and reminder of the first time she came across Mantis.

"What was that for!" she snapped before she could stop herself.

A smile formed on Oogway's face. "As you can clearly see my child that your kind have very sensitive pads across your palms. It can be said that the most skilled pickpockets and lock smith artists are felines because they can detect the slightest surface."

Tigress took on a nerves expression turning her gaze away from Oogway and quickly brought her hands behind her. Thoughts of doubt and fear began to swirl in the back of her mind. _Could he have found out about my past…there's not much I would put past this turtle._

"As I understand," Oogway said after the brief moment of awkward silence arching an eyebrow, "Po offered to help ease your misgiving about Shifu with a bit of training."

"Oh yes," Tigress snapped quickly covering for the rising panic by letting loose with a small bout of cough.

"And did you notice how different thing felt when you struck with an open palm whereas when you perform the same move with a closed one?"

Tigress thought back to that day and she recall how good she did notice a slight difference during those moments, as she was able to sense the sudden shifts in the air with thrust.

"Yes I did," she answered, "but how does that relate to my training?"

Oogway's smile broaden as he turned to leave. "Just something to keep in mind my young one."

Tigress waited until Oogway was gone, though given her past experience there was no real indication that he _had_ left. Standing before the rice paper, she gazed down at her hand clenching it several times followed by gliding a finger across her pads. _Could it really be that simply?_ She looked back at the rice paper, repositioning her stance, reading her arm though this time with the palm open, took several deep breaths, closed her eyes focusing her thought and slowly open them to reveal a pair of narrow slits. She thrust her hand forward only to pull it back as she felt a sudden sensation across her palm.

A look of shock formed on her face, eyes opened wide, eyeing the rice paper. There was a small rip where her hand had smacked it, yet it wasn't as large as the ones she made before. _I actually did it._ Sure she still ripped the rice paper, but her heart soared at the idea that she was improving. _Maybe I could really have a place here._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been several weeks since the unexpected encounter with Song and despite the strange feeling that kept creeping up along her back; her training was advancing rather smoothly. She had gone out on several missions with the others though stayed in the back protecting their rear as she still felt timid with her strength and though she fought against thugs and bandits the fear of hurting someone hung over her, and more often enough she allowed a few foes to slip past her. Luckily enough either Po or Tai Lung was there to cover up for her short coming and never one questioned her about it, unlike Crane who constantly brought it up during training. She didn't mind though, she had faced similar heartache while traveling alone and simply brushed it off with a simple shrug.

Master Oogway had assigned her on solo missions as well which did not appeal to her as she never wanted to be placed in the middle of the spot like that. He said it was mainly due so that people would get the chance to get use to her being in the village, though for her it only added a sense of nerves what with all the eyes bearing down on her regardless of the friendly smile and waves as she passed. There was something else, the sensation that she was still being watched but she didn't really pay it any mind knowing that Crane and the others would most like wish to keep an eye on her until she could be fully trusted. Her solo trips to the valley proved to be uneventful to downright boring, dealing with thugs who proved too cowardly or petrified when she faced off against them using what she learned while playing mahjong with Ping to bluff her way out of any fight by making herself appear ferocious when deep inside she was just scared as those she faced.

There was one thing that she enjoyed about traveling to the valley and that was seeing Kusa. She had paid the young bunny and his family several visits each time managing to learn something new about them, their hopes and dreams, mainly how honor they were to live in such a peaceful place. Tigress fought the snigger knowing full well how harmful this world truly was and the shock they would receive if they only stepped outside the village gates.

She was on her way to Kusa now, for one of her visits to pick up another handful of dominos from the playful bunny. She knew full well how welcome she was though Tigress could see the nerves glances Kusa's step-mother gave her whenever she passed her. Clearly it was going to take more than defeating some rampaging warlord from attacking the Jade Palace to win over everyone in the valley, but she was okay with that, so long as she was able to spend time with Kusa she'd be happy.

Tigress turned the last corner before reaching Kusa's family shop which prided in selling the best fruit in the valley, though as she did, she could see there was no one watching over the front stands, rather odd seeing how the other shops were so busy around this time of day. Upon closer look she saw a note attached to the door which stated: 'Left to attend festival in neighboring village, be back soon.'

"Weird," Tigress whispered, "Kusa never mention this, must have been short notice." Realizing there was nothing else to do around the village, she made her way back to the palace wondering if she could catch in a few more hours of training.

 **Meanwhile back at the Jade Palace…**

Tigress made her way toward the student barracks thinking it would be wise to change her clothes. The air was warm and humid in the valley, and there was still a thin layer of sweat along her fur, making the vest cling to her sides. She traveled the long way around the palace avoiding the training dojo, grand hall and kitchen, unsure of what she might do if she were run across Po. He was such a mystery to her, at time he made her so angry in how everything came so easy to him, in how no matter what the case, whether they were facing a gang of bandits or hordes of hungry customers at his father's noodle shop he always had a playful smile. Was his heart and mind truly that closed to the darkness that dwelled in the world? And then there was part of him that made her giddy, the way his jade eyes always drew her close filling her with warmth and his strong arms that held her tight keeping her safe. His laugher was an ever endless sense of joy and could never get enough of. Even now just thinking about the giant panda caused her to smile and tail twitch.

 _Oh what am I thinking?_ She thought slapping her forehead. She knew full well that they could never be together, not the way she deeply wanted. Though they walked similar paths, his would soon lead him down one that she could never travel.

She pushed the thoughts aside with a shake of her head and resume her way toward the rooms though stopped shortly as her ears picked up on the faint sounds of giggling. Listening closer, she could tell they belonged to the others and pondered if Monkey was doing another one of his pointless pranks. Though she didn't enjoy them, she didn't want to intrude on their merriment so choose to wait them out by leaning up against the wall. Inching closer to the edge Tigress sought to listen in on them so that at least she could get in on the joke though as she did, her eyes opened wide as she made out some of their words.

 _No they wouldn't!_

"Oh this is unbelievable," Monkey said in between fits of laughter, "come on Crane read that last part again."

Viper shot Monkey a fierce look, hissing angrily. "Oh please everyone, enough is enough. This was all very amusing when Mantis stumbled upon Tigress's dairy but we've been reading it for the past half hour. Can't we just give her a bit of privacy?"

The male students glanced about each then turned to Viper saying together, "No."

The tree snake rolled her eyes. "Well I for one am sink of your childish action, if you need me I'll be studying in the grand hall."

Crane shrugged his shoulders and went back to the scroll breezing through several lines until a smug grin formed. "Listen to this…'and by far the one thing that tends to get on my nerves around here is Viper's endless tendency to refer to me as her sister and her sweet good nature beliefs. Behaving like that might work while traveling through the market street but it's a waste of time on the battle field, it's a wonder how she even managed to become a kung fu warrior in first place being so kind hearted.'"

Viper suddenly leapt in the middle of the group, eyes narrow with an expression of pure rage as she scanned the parchment. "Where does it say that?" she snapped, "Kind hearted, waste of time, of all the ridiculous things I ever heard!"

"Give it here," Mantis cried running along the length of Crane's arm, "I want to see what she said about me." The bug began shifting through the parchment releasing a joyful gasp, "ah let see…'I'm getting so tired of that little creepy pest, I swear if he doesn't stop staring at me with those big bug eyes I'll smash him flat.'" Mantis then looked on with a confused expression though threw his arms up crying, "Yeah she notices me!"

"Give me that," Crane snapped flicking the bug from his arm, then went back to reading the scroll, a smile forming on his face. "Hey everyone listen to this, 'Though I am deeply grateful to baba for taking me in, and Tai Lung is a great if not overbearing older brother, the main reason for wishing to stay here are for my feeling toward…'"

The sudden sound of a low angry growl filled the air, and they all turned to see Tigress standing at the far end of the hallway. Eyes narrow, lips pulled back in a feral snarl reveal her fangs grinding against one another, palms open with her claws exposed.

"Uh guys…" Mantis said his pinchers laying limp along the ground, "I don't think she's interested in a friendly game Hunt the Prey."

Crane eyed Tigress taking in the state of her fury. "No I don't think so either, but that's alright because I just thought of a new game we can play to work on our training," the avian then began to slowly rolled the scroll up, replacing the clip, then suddenly let loose with a loud scream, "Keep away!"

The four of them then ran for the other end of the hallway, Crane still clutching Tigress's scroll. She growled angrily as she gave chase running along on all fours, her eyes narrow locking on her scroll with the full intent of snatching it back. She had just about reached out for it when Crane suddenly tossed the scroll aside to where it flew over her. Tigress's gaze followed it and hissed as Monkey flipped about to catch it with his tail and then ran away, bouncing off the wall for an extra burst of speed. Tigress spun about her claws tearing through the floor board and growled giving chase performing the same act though leaving deep dents in the wall.

The chase eventually led to the court yard, Tigress put on an extra burst of speed then leapt over the spider monkey to block his way. "Give me that scroll fur face," she said with a low growl.

Monkey waved his hand about, a grin on his face and flicked his tail about still holding the scroll in a mocking gesture. "You want the scroll, then come get it."

Tigress growled once more moving with swift strikes of kicks or punches though Monkey was able to deflect each one. The ever present smirk on Monkey's face only served to fuel her rage. She knew full well she had to remain calm, with her strength she could cause some serious harm…not that she didn't mind right how much he got hurt. Tigress stood motionless for a moment trying to think of something new tactic and lunged with the intension of delivering a thundering blow though before she got down low and preformed a swift spin kick knocking his feet from under him and in doing so caused him to release his hold on her scroll. Eyes open wide in stun surprise, Tigress dwelt Monkey one more blow then leapt into the air reaching out for the scroll, though before she could lay claim to it, Viper zipped past her, twirling her body about the scroll.

"So you think I'm just a kind hearted snake with a sweet good nature?" She said in a mocking tone, "Well let's see how you handle this." She then began to whip the back of her body about slapping her tail against Tigress forcing her to quickly side step to avoid each of her strikes. After several near misses, Tigress managed to grab hold of the snake and with a fierce yank of her arm, slammed Viper along the ground. The snake gasped in surprise the blow clearly knocking the wind out of her, and as she laid splayed out across the court yard the scroll slipped loose of Viper and began rolling to the side.

Tigress eyes her scroll as it moved, drifting slowly to the right, her temper rising as she realized that the slat of the palace ground shifted in the other direction. "Stop right there you bug eye creep!" she shouted.

The scroll came to a slow halt and creeping out from behind it was Mantis looking more or less terrified, his pinchers trembling. "Look, this wasn't even my idea, I swear!"

Tigress growled as she made her way toward the scroll; determine that this would be the last of their sick game, until a feathery hand slapped her aside, stumbling back, she came face to face with Crane, arms spread out, legs stiff and head tilted down to conceal his eyes.

"Alright Crane," Tigress said trying her best to remain calm, "we've all had a bit of fun at my expense so can we please stop this and forget it all happened."

Crane titled his head up, an amusing grin forming on his beak. "Oh I'm sure we have time for a bit more training."

With that he dashed across the training yard, using his wings to deflect Tigress's punches and jabs while landing well place kicks against her waist. Tigress fought to maintain her balance but the avian proved to be more skilled and fast, though that was an understatement seeing how he's been training far longer than she. As she leapt back to avoid another kick, an idea came to her. It was crazy and more than likely fail, but right now it was all she had. Taking a moment to steady herself, Tigress waited for Crane to make the next move, she would have to time it just right and would only get one real chance at this.

Fortune seemed to be with her as it did not take long for the avian to make the next move sweeping his arms about once more as to deflect any chance of attacking…just as she hoped. Reacting quickly, Tigress took hold of Crane's arms and with a swift jerk she spun the avian about causing him to land heavily along the ground releasing a painful groan.

With each of them now fully dealt with, Tigress turned back to her scroll only to find that Tai Lung, kneeling down to take hold of it. He gazed upon her with a confused look on his face. "Just what is going on—"

Before the snow leopard could finish, Tigress came up to him, slamming her fist squarely across his jaw laying him out flat and took of her journal, running off before anyone else showed up.

After a few fleeting moments Tai Lung sat up, dazed and spoke in a weak voice, "Does anyone wish to explain what just happened here?"

In her haste to escape, Tigress had not realized she was deep in the midst of the bamboo forest until she smacked into one. As she sat there, rubbing her shore head, her nose twitched at the sudden appearance of the familiar musky scent in air and her heart began to race as she looked up to see Po standing before her. Judging by the faint tautness of his muscles he had just finished a heavy workout, she fought against her hidden urges to be with him but taking in deep breaths to help steady herself only served to inhale more of his scent and fueled her desires. _Get a hold of yourself Tigress, he's the Dragon Warrior, and you're the adopted daughter of the Kung Fu teacher of the Jade Palace…and…and…oh he has such radiant eyes._ She shook her head to clear her mind and tore her gaze from his own to take note of her scroll resting before his feet. Her heart began to race even faster, fear running up and down her spine.

"Tigress, are you alright?"

The question left her breathless. How could he possibly ask such a question? Here she was just having take down each of the kung fu warriors from learning about her inner most thoughts and feeling and the one person who held the largest part of her heart was only a stone's throw away from discovering them for himself.

 _What am I going to do?_

Before she could muster some kind of reply, there was a rustling in the tall grass and looking over her shoulders, Tigress eyes open wild with a mixture of shock and relief as Song suddenly emerged from the swaying blades. Annoyed that she would dare show up in her life once again though a bit pleased that it gave her the chance to swiftly stance her scroll away from Po and quickly stuff it into her dress as she stood up and spun about to face the female snow leopard.

"Just what are you doing…" she demanded in a harsh tone though trailed off as she took sight of Song's physical condition. From where she stood, Tigress could tell that Song had been through a great ordeal. Haggard and exhausted, her fur parted in several places revealing narrow cuts. She shifted her gaze from side to side, a look of terror plastered about her face as if some roaming fiend would jump from the shadows at any moment.

"Who are you?" Po asked, breaking Tigress from her dazed state. "And what are you doing all the way up here?"

Song took several deep breaths, a hand pressed against her chest to steady herself before answering with, "My name is Song, and I need help."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been several hours since Po and Tigress came upon Song stumbling into the bamboo forest and for the most point; Tigress couldn't fathom what her game was. While they were busy looking and tending to the snow leopard's wounds she spent her time in her room, clutching on to her scroll, wondering what might have happened had she not fought so fiercely…had she not allowed her emotion get the best of her once again then maybe things would have played out differently and now she was facing a grave threat. What would Oogway and Shifu do if Song reveal she was once a member of a gang of pickpockets? She had been down this road before but never did the it seem so real.

"Uh Tigress?"

Po's voice caught her off guard, scarring to the point where she tossed the scroll between her hand until finally taking a firm grip on it, holding the roll of parchment close to her breasts. Turning her head, Tigress gazed upon the panda, and though she did mean to, her eyes narrowed, a frown on her lips.

Somehow able to sense her discomfort, Po took a step back, a sly grin upon his face. "Sorry, I just came by to let you know that Song has woken and is being brought before Oogway and Shifu in the Great Hall and they would like us to be there."

Tigress released a deep sigh. "Right, sorry Po, that does sound like a good idea," she paused to turn her eyes upon her scroll, something she believed to be one of her most valuable treasures. _Wouldn't want her making off with any of the palace relics._

Placing her scroll on the bed, Tigress stood up, gave Po a solemn fist palm and made her way out, though as she past him, she felt Po's hand along her arm and her heart felt as though it were about to burst. _Why do I have to feel this way about a man I can never have?_

"I heard what happened this afternoon," he said, his voice level, though firm, which send a painful shudder down her back. "You know I have a life size version of wooden carving of Mantis I made when I was younger. Maybe you can paint it pink and dip it in perfume to make him think it's a female wanting to mate with him, bite off his head off and lay eggs down his throat."

Tigress found herself chuckling at the thought though her mood drifted back to how she lost control of her emotions which led to the fight in the first place. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Po replied his voice still hard, "Crane and the others acted harshly, unbecoming of what true kung fu warriors are to behave and I promise you that Shifu and I will deal with them. They have to see that regardless of your past you are a part of this team and be treated as such."

Tigress bit her lower lip, fighting the urge to cry. It was not that she was afraid of it, but she couldn't bring herself to do so in front of Po, the one person she cared for so dearly. After a few moments of silence, she brought her arms up to gently push away from Po and gave him a friendly smile.

Po returned the smile. "Good, now let's go see what this snow leopard has to say, maybe she can bring a bit of fun to all this boredom we been having lately."

The smile on Tigress's face vanished quickly replaced with a stern frown as she watched Po walk off. _I highly doubt it._

Tigress stood before Grand Master Oogway and his step-father Master Shifu, standing firm and calm, though inside she was fuming, her eyes narrow as if in attempt to burn a hole through Song. _Just what is she up to this time?_ She thought with a low growl. Song sat before the two masters, going on and on about her supposed quandary.

"I come from a family of acrobats, traveling from one village to another, performing our unique style to pay for our stay."

 _Yeah right, if anything it's to cover up for their acts of thievery._

"During one of our last performance, a stranger appeared with a terrible illness. The local healer attempted to treat the sickness but was unsuccessful, and the virus quickly spread throughout the village. Even my own sisters were stricken with the disease."

A slight shudder swept along Tigress's back. Even if such a thing weren't true, she would never wish for Su's clan to suffer such a fate.

"I and a few others were away from the village at the time tending to other matters so we were able to escape infection and when we learned what happened, we rushed off to find the cure."

"Interesting," Oogway said, "and how did you learn of this cure?"

 _Yeah Song, just how did you?_

Song look a bit flustered for a moment running a hand along the side of her neck. "Well we stumbled upon a duck carrying a scroll, the poor thing was on death's door but was able to use the last of his strength to explain what happened and gave us this scroll," she pause to reach toward her bag.

Tigress's irises narrowed sharply and with swiftly darted from where she stood next to Po to snatch Song's wrist. The two of them just looked into each other eyes, Song held a look of surprise though Tigress could easily make out the signs of mocking and threatening to reveal their past relationship.

"Something wrong young Tigress," Master Oogway said drawing her attention.

"No Master," Tigress said calmly releasing her hold on Song who in return shook it several times.

"You've got quite a grip," Song said playfully smiling over at Tigress batting her eyes, "for someone so pretty."

Tigress responded only with a slight growl as she returned to her place.

Song then went back to her bag and revealed a small scroll, presenting it before the two temple masters. "This scroll pointed us to a large fort to the north of here where we could discover the cure for the disease."

Oogway took hold of the scroll, unclipped the lash to pull the parchment down. After looking it over for a moment he handed it back to Song with a slight hum. "I know of this place, it is indeed known for their great healers, though I am unsure why you would need help from us."

"Well you see when we went to the fort; we tried to explain what was going on but the village chief refused to hear us out and even went as far to attack and hunt us half way across his territory. Two of my clan members were caught, and I'm not strong or skilled enough get back in to rescue them," she paused to look about the room, "I really need help."

Tigress was not fooled for a moment. She knew full well that whatever this fort held was nothing more than another priceless relic to add to their ill-gotten collection. She was about to suggest she be tossed out, when she took note of Oogway's thoughtful and caring expression and as she cast her gaze to others, seeing their determine look she feared the slim chance that they might agree to her request.

 _Please don't._

"Of course we would be pleased to help," Shifu said addressing Song though his eyes drifted toward Tigress, "however most of our warriors are recuperating from a strenuous training exercise."

Tigress mood suddenly shifted and tore her eyes away from him.

"And will spend several more days of training in the hopes of mastering the finer points of respecting their fellow warriors."

Despite her misgiving, Tigress found herself smiling knowing she was completely to blame for what happened, but she still a ripple of shame flowing through her and knew she would for some time to come.

"Also Master Tai Lung will need to remain here to ensure the valley is well protected," Shifu resume, "so that leaves only young Master Po here to help you with this matter."

Tigress's gaze snapped back them. _They wouldn't._

"Yes of course," Oogway commented. "Young Po, please join Miss Song in retrieving the means of aiding this afflicted village."

"No!"

All eyes turned to face Tigress, a look of confusion riddling their features.

"Tigress?" Po whispered in a hushed tone gently resting a hand along her shoulders.

Tigress shifted about in attempt to recover from her awkward position. "Sorry, what I meant to say is that Po shouldn't travel alone. If this place is as deadly as Song claims then he'll need all the help he can get."

"You have a point young Tigress," Oogway said running a long finger about his face. "Yet as Shifu stated, Crane and his team are unable to travel and Tai Lung will be needed here…which only leaves you my dear."

A look of shock form on her face. "Me?"

"Absolutely," Shifu offered, "you can provide additional support for Po and in return he can continue your training. As I understand he was the one who first began your understand of kung fu."

Tigress cast her gaze upon Po seeing the sly grin and slight pink hue along his cheeks. Secretly she would love nothing more than to travel with Po even if it was only a mission; however the idea that Song would be joining them kind of ruined the whole experience as it filled her with a sense of fear and dread.

"With permission Masters," Po said drawing Tigress's attention, "I would like to prepare for the journey."

Shifu gave the panda a solemn nod to which Po returned with a fist palm bow and made his way out the back door to the Great Hall.

"Young Tigress?"

Tigress tore her gaze away from the door where Po disappeared to turn her focus on the ancient turtle, "Yes Grand Master?"

"Would you please show Miss Song—"

"Please," Song said in a playful voice, "it's just Song."

Oogway nodded calmly. "Very well, kindly show _Song_ to where she can freshen up and provide her with new clean set of clothing."

 _Not a chance._ Tigress wanted to say with more unsavory word choices, but knew it would be the highest point of rudeness and disloyalty toward her own master and step father, so with a similar fist palm bow, doing her best to maintain a warm friendly smile, Tigress turned her gaze upon the snow leopard with eyes hiding a layer of burning rage and spoke in a low voice, "Please follow me."

Song returned her gaze with a charming smile. "It would be my pleasure," she said standing so that they looked each other in the eye, and as she did, Tigress could see the same burning hatred in the snow leopard's eyes knew she was plotting something.

Maybe it was good thing she was traveling with Po, at least this way she'd be able to keep a very close eye on this thief.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tigress led Song out a different way from the Great Hall. She didn't want to come across anyone, and the moment they were well out of ear shot, she took a firm hold of the snow leopard's arms and forced her up against the wall resulting in a loud thud.

"Hey," Song cried in a low voice, "what's the matter with you? Is this going to become a thing between us whenever I come for a visit?"

"Generally when my friends come for a visit, I don't have to worry about them pinching some priceless object."

A sly grin formed on Song's face as her eyes darted back to the Grand Hall door. "And what a treasure trove," she whispered in a sweet tender voice, "just swiping one of those could—"

"Stop it!" Tigress said harshly. "Whatever wheels spinning in the back of your brain just stop it," she paused to lower her voice, "I may have let you get away with it once but not this time. I don't care what you tell Su."

A look of worry formed on Song's face. "Well you won't have to worry about Su coming to look for you anymore. She's dead."

Tigress eyes opened wide with shock. "What? When?"

"She was one of the few who were first inflected with this disease."

Tigress shot a look back to the door, looking a bit rattled. "You didn't mention that in your story to Master Shifu and Grand Master Oogway."

"Of course I didn't," Song replied harshly, "Su is well known for her past criminal acts and if they knew that, they might not be willing to help me."

Tigress narrowed here eyes glaring at Song. "So you were lying to them right off the back."

Song took on a look of heart break. "I'm sorry Tigress, I just couldn't take the chance of them saying no," she paused her mood shifting to one with a sly grin forming, "and beside you weren't being fully truthful either. When you told me you were living here at the Jade Palace you never said anything about being a kung fu master."

"I'm not one…yet," she said with a slight stammer, "but I will be someday."

Song's sly grin grew slightly wider. "And I assume you wouldn't old friends coming around gossiping about your sorted past right."

Tigress eyes narrowed. Song had her backed against a wall knowing full well that she could not go to Masters without risking her involvement in a band of thieves.

"Sometime I wish that I had never met you."

Song brought her hands up in an innocent manner. "Sadly you can't go changing the past," she said playfully, "now then weren't you supposed to be showing someplace where I can clean up?"

Tigress growled harshly, pointed down the hall, then shoved the snow leopard in the direction. The sooner she got this mission underway the sooner she could put Song and the Ladies of Shade out of her life once and for all.

 **Meanwhile down in the valley…**

Po moved quickly about his dad's kitchen, slicing an assortment of fruits and vegetable. After which he took a large blob of dried dough and began to pound it several times with his fist to even it out, using a combination of quick jab with two fingers and full open palm punches. Po then took both ends of the dough and gently pulled and twirled it about, swaying his arms in a rhythmic kung fu style, maintaining a steady flow with both ends to keep it from breaking or splitting apart. Once it was stretched as far as he considered possible, he tossed it into the air, snatched a knife from the counter, swiftly swung from side to side, stepped back allowing the thin narrow strands to land on the counter before him, once then the panda started to cut each strand into smaller chucks along their length. Pleased with his work, he dipped each chuck into a waiting pot of boiling water. A smile formed on his face as the action of preparing noodles brought up memories of cooking with his dad before he left to train at the Jade Palace. Granted he still kept in practice by making the meals for the others, but doing it here in his father's shop made it feel more special.

Po gave the pot several slow turns adding the sliced fruits and vegetable to the mix then went on to selecting the spices. He knew that Tigress loved his Sweet & Sour Tiger Moon soup, a dish that he had made out of a dare from Monkey to mix up a brought with sugar, diced onions, tiger lilies and moon blossoms. The soup did have an astonishing aroma but no one had been willing to try it. Monkey and Crane had joked that they should have Tigress eat it going on about how she'd eat anything given her history, and though he did not approve of their behavior, he was surprised how much she enjoyed it, asking for more, which he was more than pleased to provide.

Next came Song, though he knew nothing of what she might like so he decided to mix up one of his normal dishes, adding a fine amount of different spices which he felt she might enjoy.

Po paused for a moment casting his eyes the restaurant, the morning rush was over and there were very few people about, but he still felt a bit uncomfortable about the next stage of his cooking. Certain there was no one there, Po reached under the counter searching a hidden nook that held his father's most prize treasure. He scrunched up his face a bit while searching though turned into a mixture of puzzlement and worry as he realized that the item in question was not where he left it.

Kneeling down, Po bent over as far as he could to do a more in-depth search, but try as he might he couldn't find it.

"Where is it?"

"Looking for this?"

"DAD!" Po cried jerking his head up far too quickly, slapping it against the counter. Standing up straight, he turned about rubbing his bruised head though gasped upon setting his sights on the goose holding a small scroll in an accusing manner.

"Dad," Po said again releasing a low grunt, "I thought you heading up the music hall."

"I did," Ping said, eyes narrow with a scowl on his beak, "but then I forgot to pack the dumpling. Now come here young panda."

Po sigh softly and took a few steps toward the goose stopping as his father leapt into the air to slap him across the face. He hardly felt the blow but the stinging sensation of his father angry with him felt far worse.

"I told you to never go stooping through my private journal."

"I know Dad," Po said feeling a bit more hard on himself, not so much for upsetting his father but that he had just dealt with similar matter with Crane and the others for reading Tigress's journal.

 _…"_ _Come on Po, it was only a little harmless fun."_

 _Po glared down at Monkey. "I could expect something like this from you Monkey," he said then turned his fury upon the avian, "but not you Crane, you were assign to be this team's leader and what do you do? Play some stupid, childish game of keep away."_

 _Crane turned away from Po shifting his wings to place them across each other though grimaced in the process. "It's not as though Tigress is really a member of this team."_

 _Po's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"_

 _"_ _Don't get us wrong," Viper said drawing the panda's attention, "Tigress has a great deal of skill, but she doesn't use it to her full strength."_

 _"_ _She's far too timid. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it. Every time she goes out on missions with us, she holds back far too much." Crane snapped turning to glare at Po, "Honestly, I don't really mind her learning kung fu; I feel it does her some good in trying find a place where she might belong but it is clearly not here."_

 _"_ _It doesn't matter," Po shouted slamming a foot against the ground leaving a small gaping hole in the wood. "Master Shifu and Oogway agreed that she be allowed to train here and as far as I am concern she is going to be a member of this team. All we have to do is offer her a bit respect and trust," he paused to gaze his jade eyes about the room with a fierce expression, "and that means no more sneaking into her room," he shot a look to Mantis who in return crept back to hide under the bed, "and we don't go reading her scrolls without her permission. And if I ever find out that you've played another stunt like this, you'll have a lot more to worry about than an enraged tiger and two disappointed masters to deal with."…_

He had been so angry and very disappointed with them, and now here he was looking through his father recipe scroll in the hopes of learning what made his special Secret Ingredient Soup so special.

"Sorry Dad," he said after a few moments of silence.

Ping just stood there, eyeing the hulking panda, a stern expression on his face. He then waved his arms about releasing a pent up sigh. "Oh I could never stay angry with you my boy," he said, "I know you meant no real harm. I mainly worry about all the other people lurking in the shadows who want to get a glimpse."

Po found himself chuckling at the very idea. Though his father held no interest in kung fu, he was more than able to fend off any fiend who dared to rob his store. The panda then cast his gaze toward the goose saying, "So does that mean—"

"Nice try Po, but NO!" Ping said cutting him off.

Po chuckled again though with less effort. "You can't really blame a panda for trying."

"So where are you heading off this time?" Ping said pocketing his scroll. "I swear ever since you started your training you've been leaving on missions more than spending time with your father."

Po rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah the whole quilt trip," he whispered.

"What was that?"

Po nearly chocked as he tasted the brought boiling on the fire. "Nothing Dad."

Ping narrowed his eyes again though said nothing off until his gaze drifted toward the jars. "Only three jars this time."

"Yeah, Crane and the others are resting up after…a minor training session. So it's just going to be me and Tigress along with a guide of sorts."

The narrow expression on the goose's face slowly became one of a sly grin as he moved to stand beside the panda. "Oh…so how long has this been going on?"

Another chock followed by a bout of heavy coughing where Po turned on his father with a look of shock. "What!?"

"Oh please son, I've seen the way you've been looking at Tigress. Surely you must have some feeling for her."

"Well yes, she's been through a great ordeal and needs someone to offer a shoulder to lean on."

Ping followed up with a slight chuckle.

"Come Dad, you're clearly reading too much into this. I have no personal feeling for Tigress what so ever."

"Yes well you say that now, but after awhile that could easily change from a shoulder to lean to a heartfelt full embrace."

"Would you please stop trying to play match maker for me Dad," Po said with a slight groan. "Remember what happen the last time?"

Ping's mood changed swiftly driving a large cleaver into the counter. "Don't get me started, that little hussy walked with all my prize winning china." He then turned back to the rear door holding a basket of dumpling, "Just promise that you'll be careful out there."

"You me know dad, I've never do anything reckless and leave you to fend off all your valuable customers."

"Well I can always find new employees to help around the shop, but I could never replace a son as great as you."

Po turned to glance over at Ping, but the small goose was already gone. Though he would never admit it openly the way the old goose could just slip in and out of the kitchen rattled his nerves. Pushing the sensation aside, Po went back to setting up the meals, he paused as his attention was drawn to the one he made for Tigress and couldn't help but wonder if put so much into making it because he cared for her.

He shook his head going back to preparing his own meal. Knowing how far they would have to travel, and the importance of this quest, he wanted to make sure his focus was completely rooted on the path before him, and not what could.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tigress pressed her back against of the pillar that lined the Great Hall, arms placed across her chest, eyes focused on nothing in general as her thoughts were pitted with question concerning Song. What was she really up to? Why did she come all the way here? Why now? Was this whole quest to find some cure part of more fiendish crime that she would need someone to take the blame? And if so how could she stop her?

Her ears swished and turned her gaze toward the steps leading to the village and saw Po making his way up. He wore a gold tinted vest with black trim, matching wrist bracelets and a set of brown slacks. Strapped to his waist were two small jars and a larger one between them. The panda held up a large bag across his shoulder and the effort of holding it in place cause a rise of his bicep.

The sheer sight of him caused a stir to rise within Tigress and mentally slapped herself to get rid of any such foolish thoughts.

"Tigress, aren't you ready yet?" Po asked, looking a bit confused. "It'll take us a few days to get where we're going."

Tigress's expression matched that of the panda before she looked down and realized she had no bag of her own beside her. She slapped herself once more for acting so stupid. She had been so focus on Song and the threat she posed that she all but forgot.

"Sorry Po," she spoke in a rush rambling, "I wanted to catch up in my training, and then I thought about that idea you gave me for keeping that creep Mantis away from my room, and there was the whole drama of the others reading my private journal. Look why don't I rush back to my room and pack a few spare clothes."

"Well hurry up," Po snapped, "let's not forget that there are lives at stake here Tigress. Part of being a kung fu warrior and protector of the valley means that you have put the needs of others before your own."

Tigress felt a bit annoyed with the panda but pushed the feeling aside quickly before saying something she'd regret. "Yes of course, well I'll be—" Her statement was cut short as her ears twitched at the sound of something plopping down behind her. Glancing down she saw a small bag beside her feet, the flap open to reveal several clothes and a flask of water. But they were just any items, they were hers. She was to wonder if Tai Lung or for that matter if it had been Oogway who pack them when a soft whisper flutter across her ears.

"Don't worry Amber I've got you covered."

Tigress's heart nearly stopped at the sound of her old name, a name that filled her with shame and a life that she prayed would never have to face. Turning sharply, she bore her dagger like eyes upon the snow leopard her blood boiling at the smug look on her pretty young face and without thinking, brought a hand up open palm, claws extended and would have taken a swung at her had it not been for Po clutching her wrist. She winched at the strenght of his grip and as she glanced over her shoulder the anger burning within her fade away as she took note of his own anger reflected in his jade eyes.

"Geez pretty thing," Song said in a playful manner, "what brought that on?"

Tigress shot a look back at the snow leopard but Po was the one who spoke up. "You'll have to forgive Tigress. She's new and takes her private space very personally. You would have done well to ask permission before entering her room."

Song brought her hands before her lips a look of shock riddled her face. "Oh my," she turned her gaze toward Tigress and took on a solemn expression bowing her head slightly, "I'm so sorry my dear. I only wished to help, and I felt that speed was of an importance seeing how there are people who are in great need of help."

"You're right of course," Po said, "but if we are travel together then you have to understand that there are things we can and can't do." Then without another word turned to make his way down the steps.

Tigress turned to glare at Song, reaching down to snatch her bag. "You heard him, let's go."

"Oh no, by all means," Song replied gently, "after you."

Tigress narrowed her, a look of rage forming once more. "If you think I'm going to turn my back on you, you're crazier than you look."

Song replied only with a shrug of the shoulders before heading down to join the panda, as Tigress fell in step behind her she couldn't help notice the cruel sly grin the snow leopard cast over her shoulder. "Oh my, we're pretty high up. A fall from this height could cause some harm." Song then began shift her stance so that she now walked beside Po causally slipping her arm around his, "Good thing we've got you here to help prevent that."

Tigress stood rigid at the sight of Song nestled along Po's side. A part of her wanted to storm down to them and stove the snow leopard so hard she'd go flying down the steps. No one would be able to prove it was her fault seeing how Song claimed it was rather dangerous up here to begin with. Another part of her slapped such foolish thoughts aside. She knew full well that she never be able to live with herself and Po would never be willing to trust her again, but the thought of losing him to such a fiend was almost too much to bear.

Who am I kidding, she thought as she resume her way down the path keeping a few steps behind Po and Song. We'll never be anything other than friends.

The three of them made quick progress through the village, making a brief stop at Ping's noodle shop so Po could say one last goodbye to his father. Song giggled at the exchange while bumping her elbow against Tigress. "Can you believe this?" She whispered, "How can such a fierce warrior act so silly?"

Tigress paid the snow leopard no heed. It was moments like this that truly tore at her heart. Exchanges of loving embrace between a parent and child. It was something she had seen far too often in life, and though she now had the love and respect of Master Shifu…even going as far as to refer to him as baba in public, she had never had the chance experience such moments in her youth.

She would have given anything for this moment to last forever, however Po must have taken notice of her staring or Song's childish giggles as he quickly pushed away from the goose and spoke in a hush causal tone, "Well I'll see you later Dad." Po then made his way past the two females, though gave Song an annoyed look.

Before turning to join them, Tigress turned her attention on to Ping giving the goose a friendly fist palm bow, and as she lowered her gaze spoke in a solemn voice, "I'll be sure to look after Po for you Mr. Ping." Raising her head back up she was stunned to see the goose standing before her, a warm smile upon his face and without warning, brought his arms about and held her as tight as his feathery arms could. Tigress was so shocked and baffled by the gesture that she didn't know what to do so just stood there, eyes open wide and fixed on nothing. Once Ping finally released her, she took a few shallow breaths to recover from the unusual sensation and said, "What was that for?"

Ping was still smiling as he turned back toward the kitchen. "You just seem like you needed a hug."

Tigress found herself speechless, her arms and sides still tingling from the warmth of Ping's arms. So drawn up in the moment it took her a moment to response to Song shouting for her to get a move on. Releasing a low growl, Tigress bent over to grab hold of her bag and rushed to join them, falling in step a few feet behind the panda and snow leopard as they made their way past the village gate, though every so often she cast her gaze back toward the noodle shop, making a solemn promise that she would visit it more often upon their return.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The three of them traveled for several days, Po allowing Song to lead the way, though he insisted they make several stops every so often for breathers and to train. Po led Tigress through a few new techniques, followed by facing off against her in a mock duel. In both cases Po took note of Tigress sluggish, unfocused movements and quickly lost each of their matches which only seemed to anger him while at the same time seem to make Song giggle, cheering for the panda from across the clearing.

"What's the matter with you Tigress?" Po demanded as he stood before her. "How many has Master Shifu told you that the key to kung fu is focus?"

Tigress groan as she brought an arm under her to tilt her torso up which led to another slightly more painful groan mixed with the sounds of bone cracking. "Sorry Po," she said shifting her gaze toward Song, eyes narrowing at the sight of her still giggling, "I guess my mind has been elsewhere as of late."

"You're worried about getting the cure to village in time?" Po said helping Tigress up.

Once again Tigress cast her gaze upon Song. "Yeah something like that."

"Well don't worry," Po said with a cheerful grin, "so long as we stick together we'll pull through," he paused shifted into a fighting stance, the smile on his face gone replace with the stone cold fierceness of a proven warrior and finished off with, "Now then let's go again, and this time, try not to hold back."

Despite her misgiving toward Song, Tigress couldn't stop the sly grin from forming on her face. Other than Tai Lung, Po seemed to be only other person who could take the full force of her thrusts and kicks. Mimicking the panda's stance, Tigress closed her eyes for a moment to steady herself, upon opening them, she had to duck swiftly as Po was already making the first move with a set of rapid punches. She back stepped, bobbing and weaving to avoid his thrust and soon discovered a pattern in the panda's movement. Her smile widen at the thought but quickly covered for it with a tight spin on her heels bring one hand up to block an incoming fist while at the same time thrust her arm out taking hold of Po's other. They shifted from side to side, but with Tigress's firm grip on both of Po's arms, held them firmly locked in place.

"Looks like I finally out witted you," Tigress said with a smirk.

Po returned the smile, which only seem to worry the tiger. "Perhaps, but I can still win."

"Really?" Tigress asked tightening her grip. "How?"

Without a word, Po pushed off with the toes of his feet causing him to fall flat on his back. With Tigress holding so fiercely had no choice to but stumble with him. As they laid flat along the ground, Po quickly rolled over using the bulk of his weight to pin Tigress beneath him. The move left Tigress breathless and as she opened her eyes she found herself so close to the panda that she could see her own face reflected in his sparkling jade eyes.

"Now as I see it you have two options," Po said with sly grin of his own, "One we lay here forever which might be a bit uncomfortable, or two, you let go of my arms and use that super strength of yours to push me off, I should warn you though that in the time it takes you to get back up I'll be in the best position to knock you back down. So what do you say?"

Tigress could think of another option, one that she knew Po would never see coming. She could easily push him away like he claimed but she's never really been this close to him. She had fantasia about moments like this ever since she began her training, the idea of wrapping her arms around his muscular soft body, pressing her lips against his own, to feel his gentle touch, to have someone to truly love with all her heart always by her side.

She was half tempted to reveal her true feeling for Po that very moment though turned her gaze away from the panda to see Song stand a ways off clearing her throat with a hefty grunt.

"As fun as this has been I would like to remind you two that there is a whole village of people counting on us."

"Oh right," Po said, and with a hard flex of his biceps managed to pull himself free of Tigress's grasp, rolled away from her and performed a solid back flip landing firmly on his feet. "Shall we?" he added with a boyish grin.

Tigress growled as she got to her feet casting her narrow eyes upon the snow leopard who was giggling playfully. "What do you find so funny?" she demanded.

"Just the way that panda looks so striking and handsome," she said running a finger across her lips.

"Don't even think about it Song," Tigress said in a hushed voice afraid that Po might have heard her. "He's training to become a kung fu master and protector of the Valley of Peace," she wanted to say more, she wanted to reveal that Po was chosen to one day earn the title of Dragon Warrior, but swore to uphold the secret until Master Oogway felt the time was right, instead Tigress turned to glance over her shoulder eyeing Po as to make sure he was out of hearing range and said, "and beside he would never be interested in a person like you."

A narrow expression formed on Song's face, placing her hands against her hips. "Oh please," she said in the same soft voice, "we may have been apart for a few years Amber but I can still get any man I want to fall for me and that include that hunk of a panda."

"Not a chance," Tigress said with a slight growl in her voice.

Song appeared unfazed by the tiger's apparent threat and merely scoffed, "Well we'll just see about that," she said as she walked off, slapping her tail across Tigress's face.

From that point, Song took every chance she could to spend time with Po, as close as she possibly could. Walking close along his side, almost clinging to his arm making broad comments about big and strong he was. Whenever they would break for lunch she went to great lengths to praise the panda's cooking saying how she had never before tasted anything like it to which Po would reply with how his father makes even taster dishes and when this was all over that she should come by and he would treat her to some.

Tigress watched it all with an annoyed expression. She didn't want to admit it but it was clear to her that Song's charm was having an effect on the giant panda and it was just killing her inside that she could not reveal her own feeling toward Po because she knew he was destine for something greater.

On the third day of their journey, a terrible storm broke and with each booming thundering sound that echoed across the sky, Tigress found herself over whelm with blinding terror. With very little cover, the rain drenched her body to the bone, shivering from the deep chill in the air and stumbled ever so often from the wind.

"Oh poor Tigress," Song said in a mocking tone, twirling her umbrella about sending even more droplets of water in her face, "did someone forget to pack a poncho?"

"If I remember," Tigress said her voice low and angry, "you were the one who packed my bag."

"Oh you're right," she teased, "though I could have sworn I took care of everything," she paused to move closer to Po again. "Maybe you should go run along back to your new home up on the mountain."

Tigress was about to say something when another thunderclap crashed over head causing her to hunch over releasing a terrified cry. Yes she wanted to go home, she wanted so much to run off to her room in the barracks and hide under her bed until the storm passed, but that would leave Po in the arms of Song and who knew what that might lead. "No," she stammered against the wind and rain, "I'm good, after all I've dealt with worse than…" her statement was cut short as she suddenly found herself enveloped in Po's arms. So overwhelmed by his strength and warmth, two quick and booming thunderclaps went off and she was not bothered by them at all. She wanted to return the gesture, to wrap her own arms about him and hold him close so that she never again feel cold and alone, yet the moment had passed before she recover her senses and as it happen she felt something draped across her body. Looking about her she discovered she was now wearing a silver black trim poncho. Rain drops slide across the smooth surface falling peacefully to the ground. Tilting her gaze back up, she saw that Po now stood before the onslaught of the drenching downpour wearing only his vest and gray slacks. Water coursing through his thick fur, flattening it against his body which caused his muscular physic to stand out that much more, and despite herself, she released a pleasing sound which seem to echo from a short distance away.

Po said nothing as he went back to pick up his bag, reached in and pulled out a cone disk hat similar to the one Crane wore, calmly place it on, tilting it back a bit, though only served to part only a fraction of the falling rain gave the two of them a solemn nod and then made his way down the path.

"Oh I think I'm in love," Song said with a playful giggle.

Tigress cast her gaze upon the snow leopard, yet instead of feeling angry she was overcome with her own sense of love toward the panda and it only hurt that much more knowing he could never return those feelings.

They traveled on for several more hours, the rain had yet to let up, if anything it grew far worse with winds so fierce that even Song was forced to close her parcel to keep from being blow away.

"We should find shelter," Po said having to raise his voice over the thunderclaps, "this storm hasn't slowed down a bit and if anything I fear it might get worse before long."

Song slipped into her poncho looking a bit ridiculous with it blowing in the wind. "But there isn't a village for miles in any direction," she cried, holding the sides of her hood to keep them from slapping against her face, "we can't afford to waste time looking for some place to hide from a little rain."

"I would not call this a little rain," Tigress cried.

"Oh just because you're afraid of thunder doesn't mean the rest of us have to kowtow to your whims."

 _Oh I can't take it anymore,_ she thought casting a narrow gaze at the snow leopard, _I'm going to…_

Her thoughts were broken as another loud thunderclap broke the air and Tigress found herself falling to her hands and knees. Yet as the pads of her palm smacked the wet muddy ground something strange happen. Oogway had mention how her kind had very sensitive and it had helped her with her training in punching the rice paper wall and yet now she was feeling something different. The strange sensation that something was moving right beneath the surface…moving fast.

"Is the big bad thunder finally gotten to you…," Song whispered in her ear, "… _Amber_?"

 _This isn't thunder,_ she thought standing up, casting her gaze about the valley, coming to trace along the edge of the hill side where the running water flowed the most, but it wasn't just water but faint signs of the loose soil and chucks of rocks. Tearing her gaze away from the hill that loomed before them like an imposing shadow, she turned to eye Po's back taking note of the stiff tension in back muscle and subtle rise of his shoulders.

Only then did she realize that the panda must have came to same dreadful conclusion and shouted in a loud voice. "Mud slid!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

What had started out as small steady following streams quickly became strong swarm of rushing water mixed with the loose soil, rocks and worse, trees that had become up rooted by the surging flow. The murky torrent of mud turned to and fro following the path of the hill side building in size and strength as the storm raged on around them. In the back of Tigress's mind she was confronted by the moaning sounds similar to that of a crazed monster bearing down on her ready to pounce. _Just like Bane._

"Scatter!"

Tigress discarded Po's warning as her body was frozen in fear and the sudden sensation of something slamming against her side caused a high pitch screech to slip through her lips.

Falling hard to the ground, Tigress glanced up to see Song running past her, the snow leopard turned her gaze over her shoulder for a moment before leaping into the trees and in that single instance, Tigress could make out what appeared to be an evil grin on her face.

 _What have you…_

Her thoughts were broken as she felt a firm grip against her arms and the sudden jerk of being hoisted off the ground. Before she knew it Tigress found herself staring dead in Po's eyes, a look of fierceness only beheld when confronted with extreme peril, truth be told, a sudden mudslide was pretty much as bad as it could get.

"Get moving Tigress," Po snapped pushing her forward while glancing over his shoulder.

Her body still rigid from the swirl of emotion running through her mind, Tigress was still slow to react but heeded the panda's orders making her way down the hill moving at an angle in the hopes of the path of the mudslide. Soon enough she recovered from her early fears and moved must faster with an intense focus in her eyes. It was at that point she caught sight of Song. The snow leopard had jumped to the safety of a nearby tree with strong roots to withstand the enclosing mudslide. She glanced over her shoulder, motioning Po to follow her and without further thought leapt, taking hold of the closet branch she could reach and used it to swing herself higher up. Once she reached the same height as Song, Tigress turned to glare at the snow leopard and hiss in a low voice hoping that Po would not take notice. "Did you try to trip me?"

Song looked hurt; an expression of doubt with a hint of fear riddled her features. "Tigress, how could you even think of such a ridiculous notion?"

"But…" Tigress's words were broken as the tree suddenly buckled from side to side and feared that the over swelling flow had taken more of a strain on it than she thought, but after looking down she discovered it was in fact Po jumping up to them, using nearby trees to push himself up.

Feeling a bit relieved Tigress went back to address Song though in doing so she caught sight of an old goat struggling to push a cart stuck in the ground in the path of the engrossing mudslide, and what made matters worse, he stood before an overhanging cliff.

"Po," she shouted just at the panda reached them pointing in the distance, "look down there, that goat is stuck in the path of the mudslide."

"We have to help him," she heard him reply. "Come—" he added but stopped shortly.

Tigress did not take the time to figure out what Po had meant to say, all that mattered was saving the merchant's life. Using the same technique she saw Po perform, she leapt from one tree to the next, pushing off harder with each jump to widen the distance between her and the mudslide.

She made it well ahead of the muddy current but she could easily hear it drawing closer. She didn't have much time. Another thing that seemed odd was that there was no sign of Po.

 _Where is he?_

"Please help me!"

She turned her gaze upon the goat still pushing against the cart, his own efforts only serves to drive his own body deeper into the drenched soil. "My son is hurt and can't walk!"

Driving the thoughts of Po's whereabouts from her mind, Tigress rushed to the goat's side, taking note of the injured child wrapped tightly in the back.

"Go to the front," Tigress commanded, "and I'll push you free."

The goat nodded rushing to the other side. Taking his place, Tigress began pushing against the wooden frame, yet even she stumble due to the slippery ground. In a sense her own strength had become her greatest weakness. Her heart began to race as the sound of the mudslide grew closer, they didn't have much time.

 _Damn it Po where are you? If only I could move this just an inch without digging in my feet._

A thought suddenly came to her as she recalled her training with the race paper and how she managed to punch it without leaving a mark. Though she had succeeded in the task, she never tried to use the move in combat. Yet she didn't have much of a choice.

Stepping back, Tigress place her hand against the cart, taking few deep breaths to steady herself, eyes closed and ears laid flat in attempt to block out everything and focus on her task.

"Just what are you doing?" the goat shouted over the roar the mudslide closing in on them. "We're all going to die out here if you don't get moving."

"Just brace yourself," Tigress replied though voice was soft and level devoid of any emotion slowly bringing her arm back, palm completely open and fingers spread, "and get ready to run."

With that, Tigress thrust her arm forward, putting every ounce of strength in action, only to stop mere inches from striking the cart. The results sent the cart skidding across the mud; she heard a faint cry of surprise from the goat before finding his footing and ran off down the path.

Breathing a sigh of relief Tigress turned to the side, bracing herself just as the mudslide over took her, forcing her clear off the cliff.

 **Mere moments ago…**

Po saw the cart and knew it would not be long before the mudslide over took them. "We have to help them," he shouted, "Come—" He was cut off short as he felt a sudden pull against his arm and turned to see Song gripping him by the elbow. A fierce expression covered her face, eyes narrow burning into his the way Tai Lung's sometime did.

"Song?" Po snapped pulling against her grip. "Let go, I've got to—"

He was cut off again only this time because Song quickly positioned herself so that she pressed up against his body, nearly pinning him against the tree. She gripped the sides of his vest, gazing into his jade eyes with a look pure terror and anguish.

"Please don't leave me," she cried, tears streaming down the side of her face and quickly placed it against his chest. "I don't want to be left alone, not like this. Please."

Po felt conflict with his feelings toward aiding his friend to his duty to protecting the innocent. Looking back at Tigress he could just make out her trying to help the goat push his cart, but the muddy ground was proving too difficult to find a good footing.

"Song please," he pleaded attempt to push her aside as gently as he could, "I have to go help her. She's in danger."

Yet Song refused to move if anything she pushed back that much harder. "I'm sorry panda," she whispered softly, "but I can't let you."

Po was dumbfounded by her comment though could not dwell on it as he gazed one more time toward Tigress, now seeing that the cart was on the move, the goat quickly running down the hill, he was about call out to her, when she suddenly disappeared, swallowed up by the full force of the raging mudslide.

"TIGRESS!" Po shouted, finally forcing Song aside wanting to go and save her, yet he was far too late, as the current swept over the cliff overtaking everything in its path.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Po searched the landscape, the shifting soil and chucks of rocks and tree trucks had finally settled, allowing the panda and snow leopard to drop back down from their shelter, yet try as he might he could see no sign of Tigress. Pain and anguish tore at his heart as questions ran through his mind. Where was she? How badly was she hurt? How could he have allowed this to happen to begin with? He was suppose to be the Dragon Warrior, if he couldn't even keep one person safe from harm then what good was he.

He came to sudden stop as he felt a soft touch along the arm and heard Song whisper beyond his shoulder, "We should really get going. It may have stop raining but—"

In a flash, Po spun around clutching her by the throat, eye narrow with a luck a fury on his face, lips pulled back in a feral snarl and as he held her in a tight death grip, he causal lifted her off the ground and turned back around so that she now dangled over the cliff.

"You…" Po started, his voice filled with rage, "you have done absolutely nothing but tease and belittle Tigress since we started this quest. Don't pretend I haven't noticed it, and because of you she's out there badly hurt or worse. Now you give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you off to go find her the hard way."

Song held onto Po's wrist the whole time trying in vain to free herself, holding his gaze with one of extreme terror, but as she spoke there was no trace of fear. "I had no choice; I cannot help my family or the villager on my own. I need you Po, they need you. What is the cost of one life compared to so many?"

Po held his stance, expression never once shifted; fingers tighten ever so slowly around the snow leopard's neck. It would be so easy, just a simple twist of his wrist and he would have his revenge for what happened to Tigress, and yet he knew he would never be the same ever again. In all the years of his training, he had never taken a life, never once saw the need for it, even Tai Lung had mention so many time how proud he was of him in how he value all life…even those who dared to steal it from others.

He could not allow himself to fall so far, not like this.

Slowly, Po took several steps back lowering Song to the ground; he said not a word before turning back up the path, making his way back to his pack and pulled out a long rope. "Come on," he said as he turned back to glare at Song.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to find Tigress," he said plainly, "if you want my help in saving your friends and the village, then you're going to have to follow me."

"You can't be serious," Song snapped jumping to her feet. "There is no way Tigress could have survived a fall from this height."

A sly grin formed on Po face as he tied one end of the rope around a sturdy tree throwing the rest over the cliff. "If Tigress can endure all the heartache and torment she's suffered over the years, then a fall like this would be nothing to her."

Tigress awoke with a jerk and a sharp pain in her arm. Looking up she could see they were chained to a cave wall with strange looking cuffs attached to her wrist. She struggled at first attempting to pull free yet to her surprise her efforts proved useless and only succeed in causing more pain in her wrist. Taking a moment to steady herself, she took noticed of several thin needles around the inside of the cuffs that pricked her if she moved in any certain way.

"Pretty impressive uh?"

Tigress snapped her head to the source of the voice to see a group crocs standing in the cave opening.

"I swiped those cuffs from a local rhino guard who was sleeping on his watch," one of them said with a low chuckle, "don't know how it works but those there beauties are made to sap a person's strength to make them easier to cart off to prison."

Tigress found herself breathing a sigh of relief. "Well then you should be happy to know that I'm not a bandit, my name is Tigress, a student of the Jade Palace and if you kindly release me I'm sure Master Oogway will pay you handsomely for rescuing me."

The first croc came to stand before Tigress, an evil grin on his face as he knelt before her. "Well we so happen to be bandits and whoever said we were planning on rescuing you."

After reaching the bottom of the mountain side, Po began searching the area truly leaving no stone or tree unturned as he tossed them about calling out Tigress's name. Song for her own part merely stood back, arms across her chest looking very annoyed with the panda.

"Po please, enough. We've wasted too much time already. I've told you that we wouldn't find her, and even if you had…I don't think you would want to at this point. Now come on, we have to get a move on."

Though he hated to admit, the snow leopard was beginning to make sense. As a warrior he knew this life was not an easy path and there always the threat of being killed, but the notion was always too hard to bear. He slowly turned around, shoulders slump as the realization of turning his back on Tigress, someone he thought of as close friend. Though as he did, a strange glint flashed across his eyes causing him to stop. Raising an arm to block out the light, he turned to locate the source and his eyes open wide. Rushing over, he bent down to discover a small wooden block with a gold chain attached to it. "She's alive," he said proudly.

Song released an annoying gasp. "Not this again. How can you still be so naive? What could possibly make you think she's alive?"

"Because of this," Po said revealing the object.

Scoffing Song rolled her eyes. "Geez, a stupid wooden block. That's really impressive."

"It's not just a wooden block," Po said with a bold smile, "this is Tigress's domino piece, it's her most valuable treasure. She would never willing give this up without a fight." Turning back to where he found the block, he shifted the loose bits of leaves and pieces of wood about making out faint imprints in the muddy ground and a frown began to form at the sight of bits of green scales.

"Crocs."

"I'm telling you're making a huge mistake," Tigress said attempting to sound harsh though there was creak in her voice that reveal just terrified she felt. She had heard stories of slave traders and thugs like these mistreating females and horrors of what her future held flashed before her eyes. "You would be wise to simply trade me for an easy reward from Grand Master Oogway then try and sell me off and always have to look over your shoulder in fear wondering who might be hunting you. I have some powerful, highly trained friends, if they learn of this, not even the deepest hole in the ground will protect you from them."

The lead croc shifted his body, bringing his toothy muzzle so close to her face that his foul breathe ruffled her fur. "I'd like to see them try."

"Then you might want to turn around."

A sudden gasp ranged out from each croc bandit as they turned to face the entrance and low growl slipped through the bandit leader took sight of the giant panda.

"You," he growled standing up pointing a claw finger at him.

"Hello Fung," Po said in a causal manner, "how have you been?"

Fung reached for a mace swinging it about as if ready to pound someone. "You," he repeated, eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring, "you know my tail still hurts when it rains. You know how many times its rain this week?"

One of the crocs leaned in close to Fung whispering, "Well it is the rainy season."

"Back off Gary," Fung said with a low groan, "I'm having a moment."

"Oh right, well I'll be right over here," the croc said backing stepping though came back over adding, "and it's Gahri."

The snow leopard leaned in close to Po whispering, "What exactly did you do this croc?"

"The last time we fought, I grabbed him by the tail and when he turned on me, I managed to bring his tail in the path of his mouth just before he bit down."

A painful expression formed on the snow leopard's face as her tail swished sharply from side to side.

"Look Fung," Po said, the tone of his voice level yet a frown had taken shape, "I'm not really in the mood for a fight. So why don't you hand my friend over and we can go our merry way."

Fung took one more swing of the mace then turned his gaze beyond Po and the snow leopard, a sly grin forming on his face. "I would, but my little cause Lidong wouldn't like that."

"And just who is Lidong?"

A loud sudden thump sounded behind them, and Po glanced over his shoulder, having to tilt his head up in order to look in the eyes of the largest croc he's ever seen. Standing nearly two feet taller than him, bulking brute brought his hands up, giving his knuckles a loud crack which caused his plump biceps to flare slightly and smiled as he glanced down at Po saying a crude dimwitted tone, "Hi I'm Lidong."

"I knew this was a bad idea," the snow leopard said cringing behind Po, "I just knew it."

Po shifted to the side pushing against Song's shoulder just as Lidong swung a massive fist toward him. "You're a big one," he said with a sly grin, "but I've faced bigger."

The hulking croc narrowed his eyes, lips pulled back reveal thick sharp fangs and growled while saying, "No one is bigger than Lidong!" With that he swung his arm about, nailing Po across the stomach, sending him flying across the cave, knocking out several members of Fung's gang in the process. Fung looked on in shock, waving his arms about before taking hold of his spike helmet and tossed it the ground. "Ugh…Lidong, what I told you about taking out your own crew."

"Oops my bad cousin," Lidong said.

Shaking his head to clear the stars from his vision and rubbing the back of his neck, Po looked on with a bit woozy expression. "Whoa, big and thick as tree trunk. This might be a bit challenge," he paused as he took note of the crocs he was laying on, patting one on the back saying, "Say thanks for breaking my fall Gahri."

Among the lump of crocs a hand rose up followed by a grumbled, "Don't mention it."

Pushing himself off from the crocs, Po took on a firm fighting stance, arms up with one palm held open while the other was in a tight fist. "Alright _Jumbo_ let's try that again."

Lidong growled as shifted to stand before the panda. "My name is Lidong!"

With that he took another swing at Po aiming for his face and yet the panda was ready this time, shifting his outstretched arm about to deflect the attack countering with one of his own, landing a solid blow to the massive croc's exposed shoulder causing him to stagger back a step. Lidong growled coming at Po once more, this time spinning around to use his tail like a whip. At the last instance Po flipped over the croc's tail shifting the weight of his body so that he drove the back of his foot crashing down upon Lidong's head. The blow left the massive croc staggered yet to Po amazement was still on his feet.

As Lidong rubbed the portion of his muzzle where Po kicked, he narrowed his eyes upon the panda, fire burning in his eyes. "That hurt."

"Okay I guess this is going to be even a bigger fight than I thought," Po said moving back into his stance.

Tigress looked on with annoyance as Po and Lidong fought trading one blow for another. She felt so completely helpless with these cuffs about her wrist cutting off her strength. A part of her felt a bit giddy thinking back to all the times she wished she had never been cursed with such power. She struggled a few more times hoping that it would loosen the bolt nailed into the wall to where she could be of some use to Po but it was no good. Sighing deeply, Tigress slump down along the ground figuring that he best option would be for her to wait for Po to save her.

She heard a soft thumping sound and glanced over to see Song slipping along the shadows toward her. The sly grin on her face boiled her blood, but was a bit happy to see her. Moving past Fung who was busy watching the fight, the snow leopard crept forward until she came to knelt beside Tigress and pulled out a small scrap of cloth from within her vest.

"Took you long enough," Tigress whispered through clenched teeth.

"You try tracking a group of crocs and a lone wayward tiger after a mudslide." Song replied in kind. She then unrolled the cloth revealing a set of picks of various widths. Picking out two of them she went work on the cuffs. "Just be lucky that big panda over there cares so much for you."

 _He cares about me?_ She thought turning her attention back to Po.

Lidong was driving Po along the length of the cave with series of punches and tail swings. From a simple glance it looked as though the huge croc held the upper hand, yet as Tigress took a closer look she could tell that Po had the advantage. True Lidong was twice Po's size in terms of height and muscle, but Po was more agile relying on his training to stay one step ahead of the croc while at the same tiring the big lug out. After a few more swings, in which Lidong clearly missed, a smile formed on Po's face as well as Tigress knowing full well that the panda had him right where he wanted him.

Po took a step back eyeing Lidong with a sly grin waiting for the croc to make the next move. The croc was breathing hard, shoulders slump, clinching and relaxing his hands several times. "I'm getting tired of this stupid game. I'm going to crush you."

"That's funny," Po said, "and here I thought you were trying to crush from the very beginning."

Lidong seemed to regain more of his strength, eyes narrow lips bulled in a feral snarl then brought his hand back and drove it toward Po with the full intent of driving the panda into the ground.

Yet at the last moment, Po shifted his arms about, took a firm grip of the croc's arm twisted around, pulling against Lidong's arm, using the croc's own strength and mass against him to hurl him over his shoulder while at the same time flexing his muscles to increase the force of his action so that when he finally slammed the croc into the ground the blow sent him several feet into the hard stone floor.

Lidong laid completely motionless, only the subtle groan showed that he was still alive. Po stood beside the massive croc, giving him a few soft taps with his foot before slumping over, breathing hard. "Man he's heavier than I thought." He then turned to face Fung taking on more firm stance. "Well then where we were? Oh yeah that's right you were about to let my friend go."

Fung looked on in shock though shook his head several times to glare at Po with a fierce expression. "As if, you have no idea how much money I'm making on this deal, I'm not about to walk away…they'll kill me."

Just then, a fur hand took hold of his shoulder and shoved him up against the far wall. The sudden blow left him daze and blinked several times before looking on in terror as he gazed into the narrow amber eyes of Tigress. "I don't really know who might have hired you and your lugs. But if you're afraid of what they might do to you," she paused as to causally lift Fung off the ground, "then maybe you should start to think about what I might do to you."

Tigress was trembling as she left the cave, blinking as rays of sunlight caught her in the eye. She never felt more scared in all her life. First the mudslide that nearly took her life and those of two poor goats, and then getting caught by the crocs who threaten to do god know what. But it wasn't just that that terrified her, it was the notion she had almost lost control of her emotion once more. She wanted to hurt Fung, hurt him in such a means that he would never dare lay a hand on anyone ever again.

She shuddered as she felt something soft took hold of her and glanced over her shoulder to see Po gazing into her own. Those jade eyes glittered in the sun light and a look of worry covered his face. "Are you alright? I was really worried about you Tigress. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"Do you…" she stammered unable to keep the fear out of her voice, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course," he said with a boyish grin, "I mean we're friends right."

Tears flowed from her eyes, brought a hand to lips to hid the look of anguish and before she knew what she was doing, Tigress turned on Po wrapping her arms around him in tender embrace, and at that moment she didn't care who ever might see or know that she has feeling for him, right now all she wanted for someone to hold her and keep her safe, and she was pleased when she felt Po return the gesture.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Very little had been said as the three of them made their way back up the cliff side and resume their path to the temple. Po had insisted they make a brief stop at the first village they came upon to inform the local rhino guard about the croc bandits he left tied up. The giant panda also took the chance to stock up on food seeing how they had lost a good deal of theirs due to the mudslide, all of which seem to annoy Song greatly, though he could understand why, with what was at stake here, yet he knew full well that they would be no good to anyone if they were fighting their own hunger as well.

Tigress kept a close pace with Po which he could not stop taking great joy in. The notion that he had come so close to losing her seemed to have struck a deep nerve within him. He had referred to her as a friend but it was clear that she had come to think of him as more than just that and it was becoming clear that he was starting to share similar feeling. He forced himself to push such thought to the back of his mind however. It was not the mission that drove him but the knowledge that they could never truly be together the way he really wanted. With the exception of the palace staff and rhino army, no one knew he was the Dragon Warrior, not even his father knew. His statues made him a target by any criminal and in doing so made anyone who was close to him in danger. Though Tigress was not like any other person, not one who was a stranger to danger or threat of harm. Whatever life she had been forced to endure had made her strong though she had not yet realized it with being so timid. And then there was the matter of Shifu and Tai Lung to worry about. Tigress was still new to the idea of being part of a family and he did not wish to risk that relationship by trying to court her behind their back. He shuddered as images of Tai Lung finding out flashed before him.

"Something wrong?" Tigress's question brought him out of his daze, glancing over at her with a boyish grin which slowly shifted to one of fondness.

"No," Po said placing a hand against her shoulder. "Everything is perfectly fine."

"Good," she said with a bright smile, "you know with everything that happened, I forgot to thank you for saving me."

"You know I would have done that for anyone," Po said calmly.

"True," Tigress still smiling, "but not many people would risk their own safety for me," she paused as to lean in close and place a warm kiss against the side of his face, "and that means more than anything to me."

Po stood rigid as Tigress walked giving Song a sly wink to which replied with a low growl. It was then that Po had decided that he wouldn't care about what Master Shifu thought nor would allow Tai Lung to scare him off and he wouldn't let some foolish detour his feeling. Once this mission was over and they return to the Jade Palace he would openly express his feeling toward Tigress and protect her from any foe that dared to threaten her.

They made camp shortly after leaving the village and Po broke open the last of his soup, a frown forming knowing he would have to eat it sparingly if he was going to make it last for their return trip. The merchants at the last village were rather bland and pitiful to the point where his father would undoubtedly give the owners several unsavory words before storming off. _Looks like it might be a hungry trip back home_ …a smile formed on his face while patting his stomach… _though I could stand to lose a few more pounds._

"So how much longer will it take to reach the temple?"

"Not much farther," Song said, "though we would have gotten there sooner if some of us hadn't slowed us down."

Po narrowed his eyes at the implied insult and heard a faint growl coming from behind. He had hoped the rivalry between these two had been settled back in the cave but clearly the embers were far from cooling.

After a few minutes of silence, Song suddenly jumped to her feet speaking in a rushed manner. "Look I'm going for a walk, care to join me Tigress."

"If you need someone to watch your back why don't you try asking Po," she said following up in a hush voice, "unless you've given up on flirting with him."

Song let loose with a playful chuckle whispering, "As if, but I really want you to come with me."

Tigress was still uncertain though after a harmless punch across the shoulder she glanced over at Po seeing the sly grin on his face.

"Go on, I can look after myself, beside I'll be too busy mixing up this soup."

"Okay," she said before standing up and joining the snow leopard as she slipped in between the line of trees.

Po had just brought the wooden ladle to his lips for a quick taste of his soup when Song and Tigress returned to camp, he turned to face the female tiger, sporting his boyish grin that he knew she enjoyed so much, but upon seeing her own closed off grim expression, his smile disappeared to match and slowly rose to his feet casting his gaze about for any sign of threat.

"Tigress what's wrong?"

Tigress glanced over at Song then back to the panda and though their faces meet her eyes refused to look into his own. "Nothing. Look its late I'm going to call it a night. You two enjoy the soup, it smells great."

"Alright," Po muttered lowering his arms, "I'll wake up for the next watch."

"Whatever," she replied out of fashion, her voice cold and shallow before laying down turning her back to them.

"What got in her?" Po asked facing Song.

"Your guess is as good as mine," the snow leopard replied with a sly grin pouring herself a bowl of soup, "she was right though, this does smell wonderful."

They travel in silence for another three days, and Tigress had been drifting further and further apart from Po, in some cases the panda had to physical shake her by the shoulder to get her attention, all the while Song looked on with a smile dwelling upon the edge of fiendish. He could not tell what was going between these two though he did know he did not like it. Upon the third day, they found themselves before a narrow valley lined with high jagged stone peaks, as the day rolled on; a thick fog formed concealing everything. Po narrowed his eyes, stepping slow and steady; casting his eyes about him shifting from side to side yet could see nothing beyond the fog. He didn't like this. There was no telling what could hiding just waiting to ambush them.

"I can barely see a thing through this fog," Po groan, "Just how much further is it this temple?"

"We should be right on top of it," Song replied in a solemn tone.

"Tigress, your eyes are far keener than ours," Po said shifting to stand beside her, "what can you see?"

Tigress seemed to hesitant for a moment, as though she was in another daze, she looked over at Song for a moment then turned her gaze back to the valley before them, narrowing her eyes. "There," she said pulling against Po's arm to point him in the right direction, "I see a large temple not far off. It's weird I don't see any torches or guards posted."

"They probably wouldn't need any," Song commented coming to stand on Po's other side, "this fog is so thick I doubt the rhino guards would be able to see their own snouts."

"She makes a fair point," Po agreed, "I'm sure things will clear up once we're inside."

The fog had lifted somewhat by the time the three of them approached the massive gate. Po found himself whistling as he tilted his head back commenting on how it was bigger than the Jade Palace. Taking hold of the iron ring held firmly in the snarling mouth of an enraged beast, Po gave the door several hard knocks the thundering sound flowing down the valley behind them, the echoes bouncing off the cliff sides to only deepen the foreboding sensation in the back of Po's mind. They waited for several minutes without a single replied, not even the sounds of simple minded birds or insects.

"What is going on?" Po snapped, "Is everyone in there asleep or something?"

"It does seem a bit odd," Tigress agreed though her voice sounded dull and hollow.

"Well then I say we do something about it," Po said placing a palm against the door, "and we can start by opening this door."

"What," Song cried out looking at the door. "You've got to be kidding, there's no chance that you could possible open those doors. You said so yourself that they're bigger than those at the Jade Palace."

"That's right," Po said, glancing over at Tigress, "so then how about you give me a hand Tigress."

"Uh…sure."

"Good," Po said taking a stance. He waited until he was certain she fell in step…which seem to take longer than usual. Po then raised an arm, palm open flat, tensing his muscle until they began to strain then thrust it forward slamming it against the door. Their combined effort snapped the lock, forcing the door open; there was even the groan of the iron hinges breaking in two. A rush of hot musky air confronted them forcing Po to cough and stumble back. Once the stench was gone, they made their way deeper inside the temple yet as they did Po was even more confused by the fact that there was no sign of life, only the flickering light gave off by scattered torches revealed that anyone had ever lived here.

"This is getting beyond weird," Po whispered gazing about, though not at the torches but attempting to peer deep in the shadows wondering who might be hiding in them.

"Wow," Song cried out catching his attention, "I've been told you were strong, but I never thought the Dragon Warrior was capable of pulling off something like that."

Po's ears twist and eyes widen and slowly turned, glaring at Song with a confused expression. "Just who told you that I was the Dragon Warrior?"

"Oh…" Song stammered, her eyes darting from side to side, "I overheard those old guys back at the Jade Palace mention it."

Po's eyes narrowed his confused expression turning into one of anger. "Grand Master Oogway and Master Shifu would never openly reveal that I'm Dragon Warrior, even if they didn't know you were in the room," he then raised an arm to point directly at the snow leopard adding, "and don't go an accuse Tigress either. She knows better than to go bragging to someone she's just met."

The worried expression that had formed on Song's face slowly shifted to one of amusement as she glanced over at Tigress speaking softly. "Oh we've known each other for awhile…haven't we Amber?"

Po's confused expression returned as he pondered what she meant by that but before he could dwell on it, a sudden stabbing pain formed along his side and glanced down to see a small dagger grazing the side of his waist. The blow was not even a mortal one but it still came as a great surprise and more pain as the one who delivered the blow was Tigress herself.

Shifting his eyes from the wound, Po looked up to peer into Tigress's face, yet she refused to return his gaze. Her body was trembling and held the small dagger in a death grip. "Tigress?" he whispered in a confused manner, as though the very notion of such a thing seemed impossible.

"Just don't fight it Po," she replied in a hard voice, "just let the poison run its course and you'll be alright."

 _Poison…don't fight…_

All that and more thoughts were running rapid through his mind as the sounds of footsteps caught his attention and looked about to see a group of lizards and snow leopards emerging from the shadows. They each wore garbs suited for sheath wielding long poll hooks, bolos, and weighted down steel nets. Their faces were hidden by black mask yet there was something else that was bothering Po and that was that his vision as starting to blur. He felt a sudden pull against his arms and legs and when the closest assassin struck, the panda's timing was off and was struck by one of the hooks taking hold of his leg. The blow caused him to stumbling forcing him down to his hands and knees. Po shook his head trying to clear his vision but that only served in making it worse. Snapping his head up, he found himself confronted with a thug hurling a net upon him, and barely had enough strength and focus to roll to the side to avoid the snare. Standing back up, Po delivered an attack of his own, taking hold of one of the polls, giving it a hefty yank forcing the thug off balance just long enough lay him down with a well place blow to the face. Po was still feeling weak and vision all but useless though he refused to give in, he would fight back, fight with all the strength and skill he had.

"I'm sorry Po."

Hearing Tigress's words caused Po to turn about, everything around him was nothing than a smug in his eyes, but could just make out her expression—one of fierceness—before he felt a powerful smack across the chin, felt the ground disappear from under his feet only to remerge hard against his back and finally darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tigress stood before a reinforced steel door, shuddering as memories of her life in the orphanage came back to haunt her and how the caretakers locked her behind doors similar to this. Peering through the small narrow gap, she fought against the urge to cry at the sight of Po chained against the wall. Several times she could see the panda struggle to free himself, flexing the muscles in his arms and legs, chest heaving and shoulders arched as high as possible, yet each time resulted in a fit of pain and anguish to ripple across his face.

"Po, stop it!" Tigress shouted slapping the door. "You're never going to free yourself from those cuffs."

The cuffs in question were the same Fung and his croc bandits used on her back in the cave. The panda had one placed around his wrist, ankles, and a large one about his neck so that no matter how he moved the action would cause him pain.

For a moment he paid her no notice as he fought to pull the chains free, yielding the same painful results. He stopped shortly afterward, his body as slump as the chains would allow, head down, breathing deeply.

"Po?"

"Why?" Po asked in a hard voice, tilting his head up, giving Tigress a fright as he burned into her with a look white hot rage. A look that she had seen only once before, back when Bane attacked the Jade Palace. "Why would you betray me like that? After everything we've been through! Do you have no understanding of honor?"

Tigress fought with all her strength yet she could not stop the tears from falling. She had struggled through so much in her past but none of that compared to see the anger burning in the panda's eyes.

Unable to stand it anymore she turned around, storming down the hall, fist held so tight she could feel the pain of her claws digging into her skin, though she didn't care, in her opinion she deserved this pain and so much more.

"How could I have let this happen?"

 ** _Several days ago…_**

 _Tigress followed close behind the snow leopard, though all she wanted right now was spend time with Po. The very notion of him made her feel all warm inside. She never met anyone like him. So powerful and skilled yet just at the same time he was kind and loving, always ready to accept a person as his friend—though even that seemed a bit strange even for her, but it was also one of the things she loved about him._

Wait… _she thought coming to a sudden halt._ Could I truly love Po? _She never thought there could be a chance for her to find true love. She always thought such ideas were best suited for fairy tales, yet here she was on a quest to save countless villagers from some horrible virus and all she could think about was Po, and again her heart began to ache knowing that Shifu would never allow such a union. Though he clearly respected and loved her like any other father could, he was still a Master of the Jade Palace and her teacher. There were a thousand rules against them forming a lasting relationship and Shifu was bound to follow each one to the letter._

Oh well, at least as Po stated…we can still be friends.

 _"_ _Alright this should be far enough."_

 _Song's comment brought Tigress out of her trance and nearly tripped on an over turned root. Growling softly, she glanced about her seeing nothing but trees in all directions. The deep shadows gave her a grave sense of foreboding and wished that she had brought along a torch to light the way._

 _"_ _I wouldn't say that," Tigress said with a sly grin, "I can still smell Po's cooking. And it looks as though he's making my favorite, so let's keep this quick."_

 _"_ _Don't worry, I'll keep it quick," Song said, "You're going to help me with a special assignment."_

 _A confused look formed on Tigress's face. "I thought we were already on a mission to help you."_

 _"_ _I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you."_

 _"_ _Tell me something I don't already know."_

 _"_ _There is no disease."_

 _Tigress's eyes opened wide in shock._ No disease. If no one is facing a terrible illness…then could that mean that?

 _"_ _We were hired by a warlord to capture Po."_

 _"_ _Who?"_

 _"_ _You don't need to know that," Song said with a smile, "all you need to know is that I need your help in doing it."_

 _Tigress snatched Song by her vest and suddenly brought up against a tree with such force that it nearly cracked the bark. "And why would I do such a thing?"_

 _"_ _Because if you don't," someone said from behind, "you'll never see your rabbit friend again."_

 _Tigress eyes opened wide with shock once again releasing her hold on Song and slowly turned around, facing a figure she prayed would never see again for as long as she lived._

 _Emerging from the shadows, like a ghost from her past was Su, the leader of the Ladies of Shade._

She is alive! Then everything that Song was lie. But why, who would possible what to hire them to capture Po?

 _"_ _I can see that you're shocked to see me," Su said with a warm smile, "and I must say that I'm deeply saddened by that. I have been looking for to this reunion for some time ever since Song told me that you were living in the Jade Palace."_

 _A look of terror formed on Tigress face as the awful memoires of how Su often beat her for returning to camp empty handed. Such was the punishment for all failures, but the look of joy upon Su's face with each slap truly struck to her core. Turning away from Song, Tigress fell to her knees, as though the sheer sight of Su tore all the strength from her body. "If…if you knew all this time where I was why…why didn't just come and get me yourself?"_

 _A sly evil grin formed on Su's face. "Why I thought the answer would be simple. You held no real value to me or my clan, so I was more than willing to let you play the role of a kung fu warrior." Su made her way to loom before Tigress reached down and causally lifted her to her feet so that they gazed into each other's eyes, "but now that we're together again it's time for you to remember where your true loyalties lie."_

 _"_ _I can't betray Po or the others," Tigress stammered turning her gaze away for Su, "they're—" before she could finish her sentence she felt a firm grip upon her chin and the forceful pull against her neck causing her to turn back toward Su only this time she gazed upon a look of fury._

 _"_ _You've already betrayed one family Tigress what's the harm in doing the same to another," she paused, the evil grin slowly returning, "or are you alright with the idea of letting an old friend of yours die for your honor?"_

 _Tigress ground her teeth summing what little courage she held left. "You're bluffing."_

 _"_ _Am I?" she said reaching into her pouch and pulled out a small wooden flute._

 _A look of horror formed on Tigress face. There was no way she could prevent it. The flute Su held had a narrow crack running down the length, it had been caused the day she presented it Kusa._

 _Shortly after coming to live in the Jade Palace as a servant to work off her involvement in attacking Po and then learning that Kusa dwelled within the village, Tigress wanted to do something special for the bunny to show how much her friendship meant to her and once she discovered he held an interest in music she decided to make a flute, crafted it with her own hands yet ended up cracking it in the final phases. She felt so awful about it because it made a high pitch squeal on a certain note, but to her surprise Kusa accepted the gift without question or complaint._

 _"_ _Where…how…did you…get that?" Tigress stammered reaching out for the flute._

 _"_ _Oh no Tigress," Su said returning the flute to her pouch, "you won't be getting this…or your friend back so easily, not unless you help us out with our job."_

 _Tigress lowered her arms and turned her gaze to the ground. She felt her body shake and tighten her fist nearly to point her claws began to cut into her palm just to regain control herself. How could Su possible ask her to do such a thing, she had worked so hard to earn everyone's trust and faith to just throw it all always, but this was Kusa, her first true friend, the one person who was able to see past what others said about her and not afraid of her strength, the first person who ever freely choice to be by her side and showed her how to have fun. The first person who ever made her feel special and important._

 _To never refer to her as a monster._

 _Tigress relaxed her hands, opening them to reveal a small trace amount of blood along her claws. She refused to lift her gaze and when she spoke it was in the form of a faint whisper. "What is it you want me to do?"_

 ** _Presently…_**

Tigress marched down the hall, completely aimless, so lost in thought and self-pity that she barely felt the sharp pain of upon smacking up against another such prison door. Dazed for a moment as the unexpected jolt left her confused as to where she was, she was about to move on when her gaze drifted to the narrow gap in the middle, eyes wide with shock and despair for sitting on the ground before the door was an adult female bunny holding Kusa close to her body. They both looked haggard and worn to the bone, bodies so frail that she could make out their ribs.

"Kusa!" she snapped digging her claws into the door. "Kusa it's me, Tigress."

"Tigress…" the young bunny said his voice as his body, "Tigress…you came for me…I knew you would."

Tears began to flow down her face. Of course she would come for him, she would do anything for him, and yet at the same time she couldn't let it be known the price she had to pay. Her heart was aching as though her friend was so close; he was still beyond her reach.

A fact that was so forcefully place upon her when a soft tap along the base of her neck caught her attention and glanced over her shoulder to see Mistress Su standing behind her, holding one of her parasol as though it was a sword at arm's length. A sly evil grin was on her face and eyes narrow reflecting the faint light from the torches.

"Care to back away from the door Tigress," she said causally, "we wouldn't want any accidents to happen around our little guest, would we."

A low growl slipped through Tigress yet back away as ordered. "Why are you keeping them?" She asked upon fully moving toward the center of the hallway, her sight held firmly on Su. "You already have Po, what's the point in holding them locked?"

"Sadly that's not up to me," Su said shouldering her parasol, "you'll have to ask my boss."

Su led Tigress to an open chamber not far from the dungeon, a number of pillars lined the hall and a raging fire rose up a huge pit in the center giving the room an eerie glow, had it not been for all that, Tigress would have expected this place to built by the same people who crafted the Jade Palace. There were a number of relics and ancient weapons along the wall, yet instead of them being on display for all to see freely, these where held in glass case made out of solid gold and protected by burly gorillas, and even they were prevented from gazing upon them as they wore bands across their eyes. _What good are group of guards who can't see?_ Causally, she kicked a loose stone in their direction and as it came within a few feet of one of the display cases, one of the gorillas released a deep angry growl, turned sharply, spun a half-moon blade spear about before slamming it deep into the ground, slicing the stone clean in two.

"Very impressive aren't they?"

Su's voice took startled her and took several steps to the side drawing closer to the large fire pit. Before she fell over the edge though, Song took a firm grip of her shoulder, keeping her still.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Tigress narrowed her eyes display her fangs as they grind against one another. _How could she even ask such a question?_ She brought her arms up breaking her grip. "Get away from me!" she shouted, shifting her body into an attack stance though before she could vent her rage, her eyes darted past Song, Tigress took note of Su, twirling Kusa's flute about like a common toy. The sight of her cruel smile as she held it tight, applying pressure and fearing that it might snap at any moment took all the fire out of Tigress and lowered her arms relaxing her stance.

"There's a good girl," Su said, "now keep moving."

Moving on, they came upon two smaller fire pits and Tigress swore that there a statue of some kind but was impossible to tell with the darkness. Her ears twitched at the sudden clicking sound and a moment later there was bright flash that caused her to turned away, as her eyes cleared, she turned back to face the two pits—now ablaze in bright blue flares and in between them was a massive stone dragon. She heard a collective gasp from behind her, giving her a small amount of satisfaction knowing that even Su felt uneasy before its piercing blue gaze.

"I was wondering when you would deliver my treasure."

Tigress took a step back at the appearance of the deep cold voice though Su and Song blocked her path, forcing her forward.

Coming out of the shadows, Tigress found herself confronted by tall muscular komodo dragon wearing a dark red tunic with matching boots and gauntlets. He stood firm and rigid, muzzle held high, even his eyes seemed to drift away from them.

"You kept me waiting longer than you originally said."

"Forgive me Zhuang," Su said with a bow, "the target proved—"

The loud crack of the komodo slapping his tail against the ground but Su off followed by the brute speaking in a harsh voice finally gazing with burning red eyes, "That's Lord Zhuang Jiao-Long to a pack of ruffians like you!"

"Yes of course, how foolish of me," Su said bowing lower, though Tigress could not help but pick up the faint growl under the snow leopard's voice, " _Lord_ Zhuang Jiao-Long." She finished appearing to have to place a great deal force behind the title.

If Zhuang took any notice of Su's harsh tone, he didn't let it show or simply let it show. "Good, now show me to my newest trophy. I can't wait to think of perfect place for him."

 _Wait…Zhuang, as in the same fiend that tried to calm Po as if he were a mere prize to buy?_ A powerful shudder came over Tigress, eyes widen with unmanageable fright. _What have I done?_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tigress had no desire to return to this loathsome place any time soon, but here she was falling in step behind Su, Song and now the komodo dragon, Zhuang. Though she had not been there for their first encounter, Tai Lung went through great detail about that day and how he was nearly killed when the brute unleashed his hidden venom attack. Thinking back on the event only made her shudder that much more as to what he has planned for Po.

She said very little…in fact it was hard to get a word in wise what with the scaly brute rambling on about how wonderful his life would be now that he had Po under his thumb. Of course Tigress did not pay much attention, all she could feel was a wave of sickness swallowing her as she fell into a pit of shame for what she's done. Not only had she betrayed Po, delivering him into the claws of this mad beast, she'd all but ruined her position as a kung fu warrior of the Valley of Peace. Once word of this spread and judging by the way this komodo dragon was waving his arms about with joy, the truth of her involvement would surely come to light, no one in the Jade Palace would be willing to trust her again, and Oogway would have no choice but to cast her out, though the one thing that truly broke her heart was the knowledge of having to face Shifu. He worked so hard to make a place for her in the Jade Palace, even before she ran away from the orphanage. How could she ever possibly face any of them again?

A fit of uncontrollable laughter broke her from her bout of self-pity and what might be to look up to see Zhuang grasping the metal bars peering inside displaying a toothy grin that made him appear even more crazy then most.

"I told you didn't I," Zhuang cried with mocking merriment, "I told both you and those old fools in the run down temple that I would have you as my prize. Now don't you feel foolish?" Zhuang turned away from the door, looking at Su and Song with a mixture of confusion and rage. "I hired you to capture the panda, not to ruff him up."

"The target proved to be a bit more than we expected," Su said plainly, "even with your poison and warriors he managed to put up a decent fight."

"Well then the cost of healing those cuts and bruises will be coming out of your pay," he said before turning back to the door as resumed gloating, "Don't you see how easy this would have been if you merely gone along with my orders? Oh but I'll have do something about all that ungainly muscles and trim waist, everyone knows that pandas are nothing but fat and lazy."

A soft growl slipped through Tigress. _If he wasn't chained up, he would show you what a real panda can do._ Pain gripped her heart once again causing her to stagger back clutching her chest. _But I'm the reason why he's chained up to begin with._

Somehow sensing her discomfort, Zhuang shifted his gaze away from the door and pointed at Tigress. "What is wrong with her, is she sick, dear god shouldn't we get her to a healer?

Su chuckled at the implied jest, though Song looked a bit nerves by the comment, only Tigress reframed from taking notice as she eyed the komodo dragon saying, "You have what you want, now please live up to your end of the bargain and release Kusa and his mother."

Zhuang turned fully to face Tigress, a nasty snarl forming as he took several steps to stand before her, his massive body casting hers in shadow, though she refused to show any fear. She had already lost too much because of this fiend, but if she could save at least Kusa, then in her heart it would have been worth it.

The komodo dragon merely gazed upon her, a look of rage fuming, and after a few moments of foreboding silence, turned his head away from Tigress speaking in a casual tone, "I know of no such bargain."

"What?" Tigress muttered with a slack jaw.

"Are you heard of hearing my dear, I know they enjoy to ring those massive gongs in the Valley of Piece or whatever you pathetic deprived people call it."

"I'm talking about releasing Kusa and his family in return for helping capture Po," Tigress snapped clenching her fist, a bit of fire returning to her eyes. "That was the deal Su made with you."

"And I told you I have no knowledge of such a deal," Zhuang said waving his hand, "when I hired Mistress Su and her clan of thieves to deliver my trophy, they returned sometime later with that sorry pack of fluff. At first I was so outrage that they could have failed so quickly…" a pause came over the brute as he cast his eyes about as though looking for something, "…I must have lost control of myself because the last thing I remember about them was driving my fist into the adult male…very messy I should say, took a bit of doing to get the blood out of my favorite tunic."

A look of shock and wave of sickness fell over Tigress. _He…killed…Kusa's step father?_

Appearing unaware of Tigress's plight, Zhuang continued to ramble on, "I would have killed the others as well when Mistress Su mention something about them being important to their plans and said that in return I could keep them as my personal slaves."

 _No…no you can't do that!_

Zhuang blinked several time, shook his head about looking as though he was in a daze then turned to face Tigress once more, an evil smile forming on his face. "Though I think there might be some way you can earn their release."

A small spark of hope began to flare in the back of Tigress mind. "Please tell me how?"

"You see," Zhuang started looking far more fierce some than Tigress could think possible, "I have the panda you see, but there is something in the Jade Palace that still belongs to me, something that by right should be mine," he then came to stand before Tigress once again, bringing a finger under her chin, "if you want those two meager little urchins to be set free then you must bring me the Dragon Scroll."

A numb sensation feel upon Tigress, pressing against her chest with such force she feared it would crush her heart. "You want me to steal the Dragon Scroll?" she said, her voice lifeless with almost no volume to it, it could have been mistaken for a whisper.

The fiendish smile on Zhuang's face widen, revealing several gleaming white fangs, gazing at her with dead eyes. "It would not considered be stealing if it is in fact something that belongs to be by right. I tried to explain this to that foolish old turtle that the Dragon Scroll would be more suited for someone like me…" he paused as to shift from side to side, a baffled expression on his face, "I mean I am a komodo dragon aren't I?"

Despite the danger she was in, Tigress found her eyes narrowing, glaring up at Zhuang and whispered, "Just because you're a komodo doesn't make you worthy—"

Tigress's words were sharply cut off as Zhuang took a firm grip of her throat. The komodo dragon glared down at her, the light from the torches reflected in his eyes. "You know I find it amusing, Oogway said that to me. I didn't like it then and I will not allow you to dare speak to me in a similar fashion. Lucky for you though as much as I would love to crush the life out of you I still need you to acquire what is rightfully mine," he paused and loosen his grip on Tigress, not enough for her to slip away but enough for her breath a bit easier. "So will you do this one simple thing for me?"

"I…I can't," Tigress said her voice weak from the komodo dragon's death grip, "you don't know what you're asking me to do. The Dragon Scroll is more than just some fancy slip of parchment, it means something to the people of the Valley of Peace, that there will always be someone out there to rise up and protect them. I can't just take that away from them. Please name anything else, I will gladly serve you in any means but I can't—"

Zhuang released an angry growl tossing Tigress aside causing her to smack against the wall. "Perhaps I'm not asking the right way. Do you know what I'm famous for?" He moved to stand before the ceil holding Kusa and his mother slowly turning a key in the lock. "I'm a master of creating compounds that can be used to paralyze victims but I am also greatly known for designing lethal poison that will kill on contact, sometimes very slow and painfully." Opening the door, Zhuang stepped closer to the two bunnies, position himself so that Tigress could make out their fear and anguish. "This vial contains such a poison, though let it be known that I am not completely a monster," he paused to reveal a second vial, "as this one is design to numb the body of all pain, and allow the victim to fall into a deep sleep."

Zhuang then fitted the two vials into his glove, stood before Kusa's mother and with a subtle crack of his knuckles slapped her across the face. Kusa reached out for her, yet was stopped by Zhuang, taking hold of his shoulder with his clean hand. The komodo dragon just stood there watching as the first signs of the poison running through her body reveal themselves, a faint shade of green spreading out from where he smacked her and fur beginning whither and fall out, ears slowly growing limp falling behind her head, yet true to the fiend's words she showed no sign of pain, merely laid back along the ground, closed her eyes and appeared for all the world asleep, the once hyper and franked rise and fall of her chest slowing, becoming somewhat more normal rhythmic almost causal pattern until final stop.

Through it all, Tigress was forced to watch as Kusa's adoptive mother died, held fast by a pair of lizards that somehow magically appeared from the shadows, clutching her own chest in fear that her own heart had stopped as well. The timid anguish of Kusa as he cried for his lost, the only sounds to be heard.

Zhuang finally released his hold on the bunny, who stumble and fell as he reached for his mother, rivers of tears flowing from his eyes, yet as he turned to face the komodo dragon he showed a look of hatred. "You're going to pay for what you've done."

Zhuang returned the bunny's hateful gaze with one of impassive, body almost rigid then the sounds of laughter sent chills down Tigress's spin as they came from the lizard himself. "You're a brave one, foolish, but very brave…or should say you _were_ a brave one." He then turned to face Tigress, the smile on his face only serve to deepen her own fear. "You see making this numbing vial takes a great deal of time and money so I only use them once in awhile," he paused to remove the two vial, cleaned the faint layer of poison from his hand and replace them with another…only one…the lethal one.

"No!" Tigress snapped pushing against the lizard's grip, yet the horror of watching Kusa's mother die took all her strength. "No please, don't lay a hand on him."

"I don't believe you're in a position to make demands," Zhuang said cracking his knuckles. "Now then I shall say it again, bring me the Dragon Scroll or I _will_ kill this bunny. Right here, right now in front of you and I promise you, no matter how tight you close your eyes, the sounds of his cries of anguish will ring in your ears and haunt your nights for the rest of your worthless life. Do we have an understanding?"

Tigress felt the life drain out of her, more so then Kusa's mother. She had no choice; she could not allow Kusa to die, not like this.

"Alright, I'll do as you say, I'll bring you the Dragon Scroll, just promise me that you won't hurt him."

"Good, I knew you would see things my way. After all I always get what I want."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tigress returned to the Valley of Peace several days later following her agreement to steal the Dragon Scroll from the Jade Palace. Each time the thought rose to the surface a painful shudder ran down her body and as she glanced about the village market street, seeing everyone go about their daily lives without a care that shudder only grew worse knowing she would never experience such a moment of true happiness here again.

"Tigress!"

Tigress spun about shifting into a fighting stance, eyes narrow, fangs and claws revealed, though quickly and shamefully relaxed as she came face to face with Mr. Ping.

"Oh my," the goose said jumping back on his rump, "you nearly scared me half to death!"

"Well you should have known better than to creep up on a kung fu warrior," Tigress said with a slight snarl though calm down somewhat to add in a more pleasant tone, "I am sorry Mr. Ping."

"It's quite alright Tigress," Ping said standing up and dusting himself off, "and you're right of course. You think with Tai Lung and Master Shifu coming to visit so often I would have learned a few things."

The mention of those names caused Tigress to cringe and quickly turn away from Ping, taking hold of her tail. "You haven't seen either of them have you?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she could see Ping running a finger under his beak. "Shifu did come by sometime ago mention something about heading out into the forest to some spiritual training or what not, Tai Lung was seen escorting Grand Master Oogway out the village, said they were heading off toward some important kung fu meeting or something, and I'm pretty sure about this time of day the others would be doing their daily rounds of patrolling the village. If you hurry you can catch up with them."

That was the last thing she wanted right now. She didn't know what she would do if she were forced to look each of them in the eye knowing that how much she was planned to betray their trust. With no other word on the subject, Tigress made her way away from Mr. Ping and toward the Jade Palace.

"Oh Tigress, what about Po? Shifu was kind enough to mention you two were away on a mission. I assumed he be with you."

A terrifying ache tore at Tigress's heart, grateful that she faced away from the goose otherwise he would see the look of pain and grief spread across her face.

 _"_ _Don't even think about telling anyone about this,"_ Su had told her before leaving, _"the Ladies of Shade will be watching you closely Amber and if they even hint at the notion that you plan on revealing the truth I will personally deliver the killing blow to your small friend in there."_

Tigress fought to maintain a level of calm as she turned to face Ping, her eyes narrow with a passive expression. "Po got caught up with other matters on the way back. Thought I get back ahead of him to let Master Shifu or Oogway know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some very important things to do." Without another word or allowing Ping a chance to reply, she turned and ran off, praying the goose had not taken notice of the tears falling from her eyes.

Tigress encountered no other interruptions upon reaching the Jade Palace, but before entering the Great Hall, she made her way to the student barracks, rushing into her room, slapping the door close. Once there, she fell to her knees unable to stop the river of tears from flowing, clutching her upper arms. She made not a sound, too afraid that someone might hear her and wish to comfort her.

 _Get up Tigress! You have to do this. For Kusa._

Those thoughts, though somewhat bleak, helped to ease her mind and brought a sad realization. She could not do this. Not the way she is now. Her emotions were running ragged. They were a hindrance she could not afford and to save her friend she would have to bury them deep inside, even if that meant becoming cold inside as well. Sitting up straight, she sought to focus her thoughts and steady her breathing calling on some of the teaching she received from Oogway. At first it was difficult as imagines of Po, Tai, Shifu even the others kept forming in the back of her mind, all those she had come respect, like…even love, each of them expressing a look of disappoint toward her. But she didn't care, all that mattered was saving Kusa and if that meant becoming the monster they claimed her to be, then so be it.

Opening her eyes once more, revealing a steely gaze, Tigress slowly rose to her feet, her body was rigid, even her tail didn't twitch as it normally does. Her breathing was more shallow as the resolve of what laid before took hold. Glancing about the room, the room Shifu presented to her on her first days of training, Tigress went to stand before the dresser, slipped out of her training vest and pulled out a gray short sleeve tunic. It was the same one she wore when captured not too long again. Ming had cleaned and mended the torn cloth and though the idea of such a gesture would have brought a smile to her, all Tigress did was just stare at it as she slipped it on. Before leaving she bent over her bed—half expecting to see Mantis hiding there—and pulled out her dairy. She made a quick note, a means of explaining what brought her to do this, though knew it would make no difference. The moment she left this room there was no turning back, but even still she couldn't leave with them thinking she betrayed them for no reason.

It took her longer to get the nerve to leave the barracks and make her way the Grand Hall. She stayed close to the shadows; the light of the full moon gave the palace a foreboding appearance, yet pushed through her inner fears and made it through the main gates without anyone noticing. Once inside, Tigress walked the short distance to the Moon Pool looking up at the gold dragon statue which held the dragon scroll firmly in its mouth.

 _How am I ever going to get that down?_

Looking about the hall she sought to think of any means to reach the scroll. During the time she spent working with the palace staff she had seen several people working in here cleaning, but never once did they use any kind of ladder to reach the high places.

 _Only an avian could get that high. Though it would be hard to brush one handed._

A strong breeze broke through the halls and the shadows began to shift most likely due to clouds passing across the horizon. It was then that Tigress saw something strange in the ceiling. She almost missed it but there was no denying it, a line of hand grips embedded in the ceiling around the pillar and even the golden statue. Despite her miss giving, Tigress found herself smiling. It was almost too perfect. Positioning herself below one set of hand grips, she lowered herself as close to the ground as possible, flexed her thighs and calve muscles and then jumped. A look of panic formed as she misjudged her strength nearly smacking into the ceiling. She quickly regained her composer grabbing hold of the closest poll. Shaking the stars from her eyes, she turned to face the gold statue, the dragon scroll held firmly in its jaws.

 _I'm sorry._

With a fierce expression, Tigress took hold of the dragon scroll, gave it a hefty yank and pulled it from the statue.

Breathing a solemn sigh of relief, the knowledge that Kusa's safety was all but assured, Tigress dropped down from the ceiling landing firmly on her feet.

Right in front of Crane and the other kung fu students.

"Tigress," Viper asked plainly, "just what is going on?"

A small part of her wanted to reveal the truth about what was going about how Zhuang and the Ladies of Shade were forcing her down this path to protect Kusa's life. They all knew the young bunny, some of them had become good friends, but as she cast her gaze about the hall peering deep into the shadows, doubts and fears rose within her at the idea of Su's minions watching her.

 _I can't take that chance._

"I'm sorry everyone," she said clutching the scroll close to her chest, "but I can't tell you. Please just let me go."

"You really think we're going to let you walk away after taking the Dragon Scroll?" Monkey snapped coming to stand beside Crane. "If so then you must think we're crazy."

"Sister," Viper said in a calm pleasant tone, "please just put down the scroll and we can discuss this calmly."

Though she didn't mean to, being referred as 'sister' struck a deep nerve in Tigress's core and released a harsh growl eyes narrowing. "I'm not your sister."

"Be that as it may be so," Viper replied in kind which in of itself sent a shiver running down Tigress's back, "but we can't just let you walk out of here with that."

Tigress darted her eyes about again, looking for any possible chance for an easy escape. "What about you two," she said address Monkey and Mantis, "have any amusing come backs or sly charming comments?"

"I don't find any of this funny Tigress," Monkey said. Mantis who stood perched upon on his shoulder looked a bit more stunned than the others. "Personally, I've got nothing."

"Where is Po?" Crane demanded, shifting into a fighting stance.

"If he's very lucky," Tigress said her voice cold and stern, "he's dead. Now one last time, get out of my way."

"Not a chance traitor!" Crane snapped eyes narrowing.

Regardless of the danger she was facing, Tigress found herself laughing as she took a step back slipping the Dragon Scroll into her belt. "You do remember how easily I trounce each of you the last time we fought."

"You might be right," Crane said tilting his hate down to conceal his eyes, "but that was training and fun, this is for real. You take one step toward the gate and we will take you down."

Tigress lifted her arms, hands held in tight fist, eyes narrowed and when she spoke she tried to place as much strength and fire she could muster. "You're welcome to try."

Monkey and Viper were the first to step in, both of them flipped or spun about in an attempt to knock her down or break her balance. Tigress avoid their attacks, bobbing and ducking to stay out of their reach though proved to be rather difficult given Viper's swift reflect and Monkey's cunning fighting style. Not wanting to hurt them, Tigress blocked or deflected each of their attacks though had trouble keeping up with their speed allowing several blow to find their mark.

After several more back steps, a strange ticking sound drew attention and Tigress cast her gaze to the side, primarily to the pillar and her eyes widen when she spotted Mantis clinging to the wall ready to jump. Despite his small size, the creepy looking pest had proven himself to be a deadly foe, able to strike at a person nerve system leaving their bodies all but numb and useless. And now he was posed to use that technique on her.

 _Oh no you don't you little creep!_

Narrowing her eyes, Tigress waited till Mantis leapt from the pillar to land along her arm. She knew she had very little time to react; Tigress spun about and slammed her arm back up against the pillar with Mantis caught in the middle. A satisfying grin formed on her face as she saw the creeping bug smooched up against the stone.

 _I never did like you._

Her moment of triumph was cut short sadly as she felt something moving along her leg and glanced down just in time to see Viper wrapping her way around her torso. Tigress fought to free herself yet was surprise by the lack of give against the snake's body.

 _She's stronger than she looks._

"Sorry to do this you sister," Viper said her voice low and heavy as she hissed close to her ear, "but you left us very little choice." The snake then wrapped the end of her body around Tigress wrist and to her surprise she managed to curl her own arm so that she punched her in the face. After several more blows, Tigress began to feel dizzy, she didn't know how many more blows she'd be able to handle, and going by the narrow expression on Viper's face her next attack could possibly finish her off.

"I guess I'm sorry too…sister," Tigress said in a low voice, "but I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!"

With that, Tigress kicked off with her feet slamming her back against another pillar several times. After a while she heard a painful gasp coming from Viper and the vice like grip about her waste weaken allowing Tigress to jump free, and right into a striking blow to the face.

Tigress rolled to the side, the left side of face stinging and could feel a loose fang in her jaw. Looking over her shoulder she found herself facing off against Monkey once more, only now he wielded a bow staff with iron cap on either side. The primate twirled the weapon with vast speed that it appeared more or less as a blur. Slowly, Tigress got back to her feet while keeping her gaze locked on Monkey, waiting for him to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long as he flipped about; rolling to the side so that he brought the bow staff about, aiming for her waist with such startling force that she felt certain that he broke a rib or two. Staggering back, Tigress fought to steady her stance, she was breathing hard and each one left her in anguish, but she couldn't back down, she refused to let Kusa suffer. Taking a moment to steady herself once more, Tigress narrowed her eyes focusing on Monkey's hands and the rate of spin he placed on the bow staff. She would have to time this just right and would more than likely break a few bones in the process, but what's a few more.

Monkey narrowed his eyes, twirled about once more, aiming for her other side, though this time, Tigress was ready for him, side stepping to avoid the attack while at the same time swung her fist, palm open to bring it crashing against the middle of the staff with enough force to break in two. Monkey was so shocked by her actions that he failed to take note of her foot until it smacked across his chin sending him rolling across the hall.

With Monkey, Mantis and Viper out of the way, that only left Crane and as the two of them face off, both of them glaring at each other with narrow eyes, Tigress fought against the pain in her side knowing it would only show weakness in front the avian giving him a chance to strike.

"I'm going to ask you one last time Crane as a friend and fellow kung fu warrior," Tigress said while taking on a fierce posture, "please let me pass."

"I am truly sorry Tigress," Crane said in a shallow tone, tilting his hat down to conceal his eyes, "but you stopped becoming both of those things the moment you thought you could steal the Dragon Scroll!"

Crane then shifted his feathery hands, and to Tigress's shock saw several of the tips were line with small blades.

 _He means business!_

Crane made a mad dash across the hall; clearing the distance between faster then she could blink and spun about in a whirl, the light from the lanterns shinning off his blade tips blinding her for a second. Sharp pain rain up and down her arms forcing her to stumble back and as she glanced down she was stunned to see small thin cuts along her arms. Turning back to the avian, a furious expression spread across her features and released a low growl positioning her arms in a custom tiger fighting style, her claws gleaming in the faint light.

"Alright Crane; I guess we're done training."

Crane moved in once more swing his deadly blade tip feathers again while Tigress shifted to the side, smacking her foot underneath an armor display, knocking loose a large metal shield. Quickly snatching it, Tigress used it block Crane's fierce attack and push him back, breaking his balance. She then followed up with a swift low spin kick with the goal of tripping him, sadly her attack was ill timed as Crane flapped his arms about, avoiding the attack with ease. Crane then struck with a number of foot jabs forcing Tigress on the defense once again. After a number of more strikes the shield cracked and fell from her grasp forcing Tigress to flip backwards to avoid another swipe of his blades.

Tigress found herself completely overwhelmed, with all her strength and with what she's learned thus far, she could not find a way to surpass a simple avian, and with each step back place that much distance between her and Kusa, and as the very thought of him suffering a similar or worst fate as his step-mother sent waves of panic through her mind.

 _I can't…won't…let that happen!_

Despite the pain coursing through her body, Tigress managed to increase the speed and force of her strikes, powering her way through Crane's defense to land several blows to his arms and chest. With one final growl, she spun about thrusting both arms out in an open palm strike she'd seen Tai Lung use in the past. The blow landed squarely against Crane's chest who released a cry of anguish before being sent flying across the hall smashing against the wall.

Stunned by the flow of events, it takes a moment for Tigress to accept what just happened. Laid out before her were four people who swore to defend this valley and considered her as their friend. A part of her had hoped that they _had_ defeated her in the hopes that it would have given her the chance to explain and get their full support, yet she could not risk one of Zhuang's or Su's minions finding out. She couldn't leave well enough alone though so she made sure that everyone was at least still alive and placed them all together so that they'd be easy to come across by the morning staff. Strangely enough there was no sign of Mantis, she searched the place where she smacked him against the pillar but could find nothing. A subtle rustling of leaves drew attention and glancing out a nearby window; her heart began to race at the first signs of morning and had to leave less risk having to lie once more about what was going on.

Taking one last look toward her friends, Tigress brought her hands together in a solemn fist palm, bowed and said in a low sadden tone, "I'm truly sorry…my friends, but I have to do this."

With that she was gon


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tigress made a hasty retreat from the Valley of Peace; sticking close to the shadows and darken alleyways. When her path was blocked by any large group of villagers she was forced to make do with causing a bit of ruckus with either turning over nearby stands or pushing carts down a hill luring the people away. She dared not to look back…afraid of who might be following her, and when the first sounds of alarm from the palace ringed out, she knew that the state of Crane and the other had been discovered and quicken her pace.

She didn't dare risk taking a break until she was halfway across the nearby open valley and even then she could hear the sounds of alarm, though no louder than a faint whisper, but even then it sent a horrible sensation down her back knowing that her moments of living in such a welcome environment and training to help protect those who called it home were well and done for.

After traveling for the better part the day, Tigress finally decided to make camp nestled in the confines of a small cave, to prevent scouts or more likely Crane and his team, or even worse Tai Lung, from discovering, she reframed from starting a fire though it did leave her shivering for most of the night. With her eyes adjusting to the gloom of the cave, Tigress began to breathe a bit easier…though not completely. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. With just a single act she had ruined everything she sought to gain, friends, the respect of others those who cared for her…a home.

She could never go back the Jade Palace and she fear she could never live in any major city ever again once word spread about what she did. For a moment she allowed an outlandish belief that some good might still come out of this. Regardless of the outcome, could she possibly say that anyone else in her position would not have done the same thing to save a life? And perhaps once the tension clears and with some time they might even…

 _Oh who am I fooling, they'll never forgive me._

A small glint caught her attention and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw that it was the moonlight reflecting off the Dragon Scroll. A scowl formed on her face thinking how this little thing had caused her so much trouble, though her expression shifted to wonder. Oogway had said that all the secrets of kung fu were written on it and who ever read it would gain unimaginable power.

 _What if I read the scroll…_

Ever so slowly, Tigress reached out for the scroll, it was suppose to work for Po, then why not bestow it power for her, then she could save not only Kusa, but Po as well and bring down Zhuang in the process. Then everyone would forgive her and she would be loved and respected again, maybe even more, and would forever have a place in the Jade Palace.

 _Okay Tigress…you can do this…_

A rustling in the bushing lining the cave drew her attention causing her body to freeze, her hand just inches from grasping the scroll. Who could that be? Could it be Crane or one of the others catching up with her? She never did spot Mantis after the battle ended though she mainly assumed he went off to find the rhino guards. What it was Tai Lung or worse Shifu? She was certain she could handle the snow leopard though found it unfeasible that she could face the look on the red panda's face knowing how much she betrayed his trust. A small part of her wished it was random bandit looking for some easy prey if only to have some excuse to let loose some of her tension.

As it happened, the source of the sound was none other than Song.

"There you are," Song said with a playful grin, "when you didn't come straight back from the Jade Palace, Su got a bit annoyed."

Tigress eyes began to narrow, flashing as they caught the light of the moon, lips pulled back to reveal her fangs and as her claws extended, she lunged for the snow leopard, snatching her by the vest and flipped her over her back resulting a loud thud. Before Song could recover, Tigress took hold of her once more this time slamming her against the cave wall with enough force to crack the stone behind her.

"Why?" Tigress snapped as she pinned Song there glaring at her with hate in her amber eyes. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? Why did you have come back into my life and ruin everything I ever wanted? I had friends, true honest friends, a home and a family who loved and stood by me without hesitation. And you just had to show up and take it all away! So tell me why?"

Song gazed deeply into Tigress's eyes and despite the danger she was in, a smile formed upon her face. "I would have thought the answer was simple. You left us. And no one ever leave the Ladies of Shade. You may say you've found a better life, but you will always be one of us."

Tigress growled tighten her grip on Song and lifted her off the ground, pulled her free hand back palm open and fingers curled. "I was never one of you." She then thrust her arm forward aiming for the snow leopard's face.

"Don't forget about Kusa," Song gasped.

Hearing her friend's name sent a jolt through Tigress's body, her hand stopping mere inches from Song's face though the force of her thrust still managed to ruffle the snow leopard's face.

"Yeah remember him," Song said weakly, "Su sent me out to find you remember so if we don't come back together, Su is going to be suspense, might even take it out by harming the little bunny."

Tigress expression slowly changed from anger to disappear and after finally realizing that there was nothing she could do, loosened her grip on Song allowing the snow leopard to fall flat on her rump. "What happen to you Song," Tigress said plainly moving to sit as far away from her as possible, "the Ladies of Shade were nothing more than crafty thieves, when did you all shift to this form of cruelty?"

Song rubbed the width of her neck where Tigress held her, sat down while still keeping her own distance. "To be honest I'm not completely sure. I can say it wasn't supposed to go down like this. Su knew we couldn't pull off a heist like this, so when I mention how you were living in the village, everything sort of fell into place, and we knew that you would never willing help us so kidnapping the bunny was our best means of ensuring you do it."

"So then the trade off for capturing Po and stealing the Dragon Scroll is that my whole life is now ruin, I can never show myself in the valley again and will be mostly hunted for the rest of my life."

A sly grin formed on Song's face, leaning forward placing her hands against her knees. "Well, look at it this way, you can always return to the clan."

Tigress shot the snow leopard a fierce look then slowly rolled her eyes and released a puff of pent up breathe. "I would rather take my chances on my own."

"Be that as it may, you still have one more job to do for your sister."

 _One that has cost me dearly._

Somehow sensing Tigress depressing mood, Song rolled her eyes looking a bit bashful. "You know before we met up in the bamboo forest, I spent some time with Kusa. He's a really charming, once you get past all the time he tried to bit me."

That if nothing else brought a smile and chuckle to Tigress.

"You may be losing a great deal because of all this," Song went on, slowly reaching out to pat Tigress along the thigh as a calming gesture, "but at the very least you'll have saved one person, the one that truly matters to you."

Tigress eyed Song's hand with loathsome and wanted nothing more than to break it two, but like she said, she still needs her if she ever wanted her to see her friend safe and sound again.

"Let's just get this over with," she said casually brushing Song's hand away, "and then…and only then do I never want to see you or any other member of the Ladies of Shade darken my path again."

Tigress and Song returned to Zhuang fortress a few days later which upon receiving an alarming alteration made the komodo dragon's main hall in the form of Po being held firmly against a thick stone slab with chains wrapped about his limbs and about his neck. There were a number of bruises and red marks where the chains held him close. A thin looking lizard stood perfectly balanced upon his tail as he applied a light cream along the marks rubbing it into his fur and Tigress could not help but wonder why Po was simply allowing him to do it. Shouldn't he be struggling more or at the very least cry out in pain and shouting at Zhuang? And yet all he did was just stand there with a blank expression.

"What…" Tigress stammered as she approached the komodo, "what have you done to him."

Zhuang shifted his gaze between the two of them, appearing very pleased with himself. "Why only made himself more presentable. He was such a handful after you left, pulling at his chains with all manner of unsavory threats to my person, so I injected him with a special form of poison of my own design that would induce paralyze. Now I can arrange him in any pose I choose," he paused for a moment to let loose with a fit of laughter. "He's going to be the grand prize of my collection."

Tigress rolled her eyes. _This guy is a complete loon._ Casting her gaze to the side she took note of Song released a slight scoff. Could she possibly feel the same way about this nuisance too?

"Anyway," Zhuang said drawing her attention, "on to more significant affairs. I assume you have what I asked for?"

 _Asked for…_ a slight growl formed within the folds of Tigress's lips. _You make it seem as though I had a choice in the matter._ "Yes…I have."

Zhuang's eyes narrowed, leaned forward rising an arm, palm open. "Then give it to me."

"Not yet," Tigress said, she flinched for a moment at the sudden growl emitting from the komodo dragon followed by the faint clicking sound coming from his knuckles. Her sensation of dread grew as she took note of the small droplets falling to the ground leaving smoking holes upon impact.

"Amber," Song whispered in Tigress's ear. "I strongly suggest you give the lord what he wants."

"Not until I see Kusa," Tigress snapped, moving away from Song while still keeping her eyes on Zhuang, focusing mainly the liquid dripping from his hand. "That was our deal. I bring you the Dragon Scroll," she paused to pull the scroll from behind her back, "and you let Kusa go."

Zhuang released a low groan waving his hand about causing more damage to the floor around him and leaned back his throne once more. "Fine. Bring the mangy puffball so we can settle this."

Kusa was brought to the darken hall some moments ago, and Tigress winced at the sight of him. The poor thing was a complete mess. His fur was parted this way at that, small bruises lined his arms and across his face, and one of his ears flopped loosely about the side of his head. He appeared to be in a deep daze, even as their eyes meet his mood did not brighten as it normally would, but seeing how he recently lost both his adoptive parents his demurer was understandable.

 _Just hang on a bit more Kusa. I'll get you out of here and someplace safe._

"Well here is the bunny," Zhuang said in a mocking tone. "Now give me my scroll."

"Let Kusa come over here and—"

"Now!" Zhuang shouted, his voice bouncing about the chamber in a thundering echo.

Realizing that she very little option remaining, Tigress gently placed the scroll on the ground, as she did, a black snake slipped out from within the shadows, wrapping its body about the scroll and quickly brought it before the komodo dragon.

"Now you have both the Dragon Warrior, and the Dragon Scroll," Tigress growled, "now let Kusa go."

Zhuang eyed the Dragon Scroll with a loving expression on his face, though became one of mockery as he turned his attention toward the young bunny in question. "Kusa you heard Tigress," he said in a low shallow voice, "you're free to go."

Kusa looked about, still appearing in a bit of daze. He shifted his gaze from Zhuang to Tigress and then back again. "No, I don't want to go. I want to stay here."

 _What?_ "Kusa…Kusa," Tigress said trying to remain calm, kneeling down so she could gaze better into his eyes, "come on we have to get out of here."

"I said no," Kusa snapped moving to stand closer to Zhuang, "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Kusa, I came all this way just to save you."

Kusa's expression shifted to one of anger pitted against Tigress. "You're the one responsible for getting me into this mess. If it weren't for you, my parents would still be alive. I hate you…you monster!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The words drove a knife so deep into Tigress's heart that she felt certain she would fall, dead to the whole world long before she hit the ground.

 _You monster!_

Why, why would Kusa even think of such a thing? Even after she caused Bron's death and everyone accused her of being a monster, the young bunny was the only person who stood up for her, sought to comfort her.

Turning her attention away from Kusa, Tigress glanced upon Zhuang, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the cruel smug expression on his face.

"You heard the young bunny," Zhuang said softly placing a hand upon his fluffy head, "he doesn't want to leave."

"What did you do to him?" Tigress snapped.

"I have done nothing to him," Zhuang protested with a mocking innocent posture, "I have been nothing but a humble host to young Kusa here, and so if he wishes to remain here, where he will be safe from harm then who am I to deny such a request."

Tigress found herself growling, unleashing her claws and gave her leg muscle a subtle flex ready to pouch. "That wasn't our arrangement."

"Sorry," Zhuang muttered, eyes narrowing, " _our arrangement_? As I recall, all I agreed to is that I would let Kusa go once you brought me _my_ Dragon Scroll. Where he goes following that is completely up to him."

"Why you!" Tigress snapped taking a step forward.

"I would not if I were you," Zhuang countered position a hand above Kusa. "Kusa will remain safe and cared for within my kingdom, so long as I deem fit."

Tigress growled once again, though remain rooted in place, it was not the komodo dragon she was angry with, but with herself for allowing herself to be trapped within his clutches once again. So long as Kusa was held prisoner, and he truly was…if only in his mind…she was powerless to face Zhuang and he knew that.

A smile formed on Zhuang face. "I'm pleased that we have an understanding here," he then waved his hand about adding in a causal manner, "why don't you run you little puffball, there are things I need to conclude here."

Kusa turned to look up at the komodo dragon, smiling in return as though he had not heard the insult. "Alright master," without another word the young bunny turned to leave.

"Kusa," Tigress pleaded hoping that she could still reach him, "please come with me."

"Just go away," Kusa snapped refusing to look at her, "I never want to see you again!"

Once Kusa had disappeared into the shadows, Zhuang returned his gaze upon Tigress with a mocking expression. "Now you see that I always get what I want, the great Dragon Warrior, the legendary Dragon Scroll and now a powerful tiger to follow my whim so long as her friend remain in my custody," he paused for a moment, releasing a fit of laughter which echoed throughout the chamber. He then shifted his attention to the scroll, turning it over and over in his hands, the light of the fire reflecting off its smooth shinny surface. "I've heard that whoever reads the Dragon Scroll will gain limitless power and knowledge of all kung fu styles. Tell me, is that true Tigress?"

Tigress narrowed her eyes, pulled back her lips to reveal her fangs, she wanted nothing more than to deny him the amusement in seeing her bend to his will, and yet what choice did she have. She couldn't risk Kusa's safety.

"From what I've heard from the other kung fu masters during my training, yes the legend is true."

Zhuang chuckled once more holding the scroll up at arms' length a fiendish gleam burning his eyes. "Imagine all that power contained in a simple slip of parchment…all mine for the taking."

Tigress heart began to race with terror. Zhuang had already proven how ruefulness and cruel could be, going to any lengths to get what he wanted. The idea of him wielding such power and skill would plunge all of china if not the world into turmoil.

"That old turtle was a fool to even think of wasting such a powerful grand gift on some useless panda," the komodo dragon ranted on taking hold the end of the cylinder, "I am the only one who truly deserve the title of Dragon Master."

Tigress's body ached to move. If she timed it right she could snatch the scroll just as Zhuang unfurled it and gaze upon it herself. She didn't know how long it would take for the power of the scroll to transfer to her or what state such a rush of knowledge would leave her mind. All she knew was that once she acted there would only be a fraction of a second for her to respond to what attack Zhuang or goons lurking in the shadows would throw at her. Narrowing her eyes, she waited holding her breath as Zhuang slowly pulled against the cork of the cylinder, drawing the moment out as long as possible.

Her ears suddenly twitched at the sudden whisper of the air in the cylinder escaping as the lid popped off.

 _Now!_

A firm grip upon her shoulder caught Tigress by surprise and nearly stumbled forward. Looking over her shoulder she was shocked to see Su standing there, an evil gleam reflecting in her eyes.

"I would not do anything rash if I were you my dear," she whispered in a cruel tone, "unless you want your friend to suffer a sudden accident.

Tigress felt the world around shift into despair as she turned her attention back to Zhuang slowly pull the scroll from the cylinder, his smile growing bolder with each fleeting moment, as it happen, her eyes darted to see Po behind the komodo dragon, held a loaf by iron chains and Tigress's heart tore even more. Like Kusa, Po sought to help her, to break her from her state of self pity and despair and show her that life truly held moments of joy. _I'm sorry I failed you Po,_ she thought tilting her head down, the cold sensation of tears flowing down her cheeks, _I truly am._

"What is the meaning of this!?"

The thundering outcry from Zhuang caught her attention causing her head to jerk back up to face the komodo dragon. He held the Dragon Scroll about, flicking back and forth and turning it from side to side several times and if the matters she faced were not so grim Tigress felt certain she would find the whole thing rather amusing.

"Did you not hear me child?!" Zhuang snapped once more glaring at Tigress, the burning fire reflected in his black eyes. "What sort of game do you think you're playing?"

Tigress took several steps back, only to find herself bumping into Su who glanced at her a curious expression. Turning her gaze about her, Tigress could make out the shadows of the lizard guards shifting, drawing their weapons ever so slowly as if ready to strike.

"I don't understand," Tigress muttered finding her voice.

"This isn't the Dragon Scroll," Zhuang snapped and then flung the scroll behind as though it were nothing but trash, "it's blank!"

Whatever poison Zhuang had used on him to inhibit his movement, Po could still see and hear what was going on, and right now he didn't like what was going on. At first he felt so angry with Tigress believing that she had betrayed not only him but Oogway's faith and trust, though deep down he knew that was completely outrages. Whatever her past, Tigress would never place the one thing she value most in the world—a place to call home and family to share their love with her.

It must have been a great heartache for Tigress to steal the Dragon Scroll, and pondered what would take for her to even consider such a thing. His fears were confirmed when he saw Kusa enter the room and later on to hear him refer to Tigress as a monster. To hear someone who spoke so loudly in her favor suddenly turn on them in such a manner, left a great blow across his face regardless if he couldn't really feel it.

Though none of that compared to being forced to hang here like some prized trophy and watch as Zhuang unfurl the Dragon Scroll, a bright flash flared from the parchment as it caught the light from the fire pit, and he cursed the komodo dragon as in his current state he could not blink his eyes. As the light faded and his vision cleared he was stunned to see that the scroll was completely blank.

Zhuang began to rant, hurling the scroll aside where it came to a stop directly before him revealing a distorted reflection of himself. His mind raced, pondering the reasons why there was nothing scribed upon the scroll. Had Zhuang already absorb the scroll's power and failed to realize it? Maybe fearing something like this would happen; Oogway secretly replaced the true scroll with a false one for all these years keeping the real one safely hidden away somewhere. But even then it wouldn't make much sense, why would Oogway place so much importance on a scroll that was already fake to begin with? And why didn't Master Shifu know or even him…he is the Dragon Warrior after all.

The hard realization that came to him was this truly was the genuine Dragon Scroll and it was completely blank. But what reason would there be for it to be blank, what could he possibly learn from a scroll that revealed nothing but a distorted image of yourself?

 _Yourself…_

"I'm still waiting for an answer you worthless urchin!"

Zhuang's harsh words caught Po's attention and as best he could shifted his gaze to see the komodo dragon making his way toward her, stomping his feet with each step, though he could not clearly make out everything that was happening he could tell by Tigress's frantic look that things had taken another sudden turn for the worst.

"How dear you plot and scheme to deceive me?"

Tigress sought to escape, to be anywhere out from under those narrow yellow eyes, but with Su and Song on either side behind her, her options were limited. "I swear to you I have no understanding of what's going on. No one knew what I was planning and if they did, why would they struggle so much for a worthless fake?"

Zhuang suddenly took hold of Tigress's tunic hoisting her off the ground. The foul stench flowing off his gauntlets stung her nose and caused her eyes to water.

Po's blood began to boil as he was forced to just stand there and watch this horror unfold. If only he could get his fingers around that slimy lizard and in the midst of his rage he felt a strange thing, tearing his eyes away from Tigress he glanced upon his right hand and just for a second there was twitch in his fingers.

 _My body is getting some feeling back. But how?_

"Hey there Po."

 _Mantis?_

"I'm right behind your ear," he heard the bug's voice in a soft whisper, "I know what's going on and got a special mixture that'll counter that's crud's toxins, but it's going to take a while to work."

 _Well whatever your doing make fast, Tigress doesn't have much time left._

As more sensation returned to his body, Po began to test what limits he held, flexing his muscle, feeling them rise and fall in smooth steady motion and with it, a sly grin began to form.

 _It won't be long now, and then Zhuang, you're going to get more than you ever bargain for._

Throughout all of that, Zhuang was still holding Tigress, rage burning in his eyes and the fear surging through Tigress reflected within them.

"I don't like being played child," he snapped, his knuckles twitching. "Perhaps I should bring Kusa back and allow you to stand and watch as he slowly dies just like his mother."

"No," Tigress cried with gaping eyes, "please I beg of you."

A cruel smile formed on the komodo dragon's face and thrust his arm out, flinging Tigress in the arms of Song and Su. "You should know by now that you have no real right to demand anything. I gave you one chance… _one chance_ …to prove your worth and what do you do? Play stupid games, well I've got a game you might find just as amusing. How long will it take for a young bunny to die?"

Tigress growled, eyes narrowed. She no longer cared what happened to her, this bastard had taken everything she cared about, she was not about lose her first true friend. Unleashing her claws Tigress was about lung hoping to strangle Zhuang even if it cost her life, before she could even take a single step, a pair of crocs emerged from the shadows taking hold of her arms.

"Ooo…very feisty of all sudden," Zhuang said with a cruel smile, "I wonder all long that will last," he paused, turning his gaze upon the two snow leopards. "Be a dear and bring the bunny back here, I want to get this show started."

Tigress turned her gaze upon Song, with a pleading expression. "Help me Song," she spoke in a soft whisper, "please." Tigress knew full well that she could find no hope from Su, for her cruelty knew no limit, but she and Song had been friends since she joined the Ladies of Shade, if there was one person she could count on it would be her.

Song cast her eyes about the room until resting on Su. "Mistress," she said in a causal tone, "don't you think this is a bit much. We're thieves after all, not murderers."

A sly grin formed on Su's face, a smile that sent rivers of chill down Tigress's spin. "She has a point," she said facing Zhuang.

"Now wait a minute," Zhuang said quickly, "I've paid you a great deal of money for your services."

"That's correct," Su said her grin stretching to the point where it appeared truly evil, "so if you want us to kill such a young and innocent creature, it's going to cost you double."

"Done."

Tigress's eyes grew wide as saucers, jaw dropping so far she felt certain it slapped the ground, all warmth left her body and found herself going lip in the crocs's arms. Everything had come apart, fallen into a deep dark pit, with no light to bring forth hope for something better.

But then something did happen, a loud thud that echoed throughout the chamber. Everyone turned around, Zhuang most of appearing the most shocked by the sight they be held.

Po knelt along the ground; the chains holding him place swayed from side to side, their locks open. The panda slowly straighten his body, the air filled with the faint sounds of his limbs creaking. Upon standing up straight Po shifted his neck to the side causing it crack loudly. He growl in a low deep tone and those next to him to back away, a clear tremble showing in their bodies. His body stood unyielding, the only sign of life was his muscles flexing. Then at last he opened his eyes, the flames from the fire pits reflected in his jade eyes.

"You know something Zhuang," he said in a deep voice, "you said you always get what you want, well right now you need a major world of hurt, and you know what, I'm just the panda to give it to you!"


End file.
